


PRAKTYKI Z BEZWARTOŚCIOWOŚCI

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	PRAKTYKI Z BEZWARTOŚCIOWOŚCI

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Exercise In 'Worthless'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535676) by [beastofthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastofthesky/pseuds/beastofthesky). 



Dean usłyszał dzwonienie dzwonka przy bocznych drzwiach. Ułożył kolejną parę zatyczek na maleńkiej półce, po czym zamknął szafkę i odwrócił się.  
Do CHOLERY.  
\- Hej, koleś, naprawdę mi przykro, ale będziesz musiał zostawić swoją kawę u Gabe`a albo wypić ją tam – westchnął zdejmując rękawiczkę i posyłając ją do kosza. Rzut, kurwa, za trzy punkty, dokładnie do celu. – Jedzenie jest niehigieniczne, nie możesz go tu wnosić.  
\- Och – powiedział jego klient, szeroko otwierając oczy. – Bardzo przepraszam. W takim razie niedługo wrócę – Dean miał kilka sekund, aby się dobrze przyjrzeć, zanim drzwi brzęknęły znowu i zanim fala zapachu kawy nie wionęła w zazwyczaj wypełnionym zapachami wazeliny i środka dezynfekującego powietrzu jego sklepu.  
Połową umysłu tkwił przy pomyśle, aby wstawić szklane drzwi pomiędzy jego a Gabriela stroną PHYSICAL GRAFFITEA, ale to FAKTYCZNIE ściągało masę klientów, więc wiedział, że tego nie zrobi. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, aby pomarudzić Gabrielowi o więcej znaków ZAKAZ WNOSZENIA JEDZENIA/NAPOJÓW po swojej stronie, po czym jego mózg natychmiast wrócił do faceta, który właśnie z powrotem wszedł do kawiarni.  
To nie tak, że nigdy nie przychodzili tu dziwni ludzie. Dziwne było dobre. Dean lubił dziwnych ludzi. Jednak ten gościu wyglądał jak masówka z przedmieścia przez całe dziesięć sekund, które spędził w środku – rozsądna koszula z kołnierzykiem, rozsądne dżinsy, rozsądne, kurwa, OKSFORDY.  
Dean otrząsnął się mentalnie, założył następną rękawiczkę i znowu otwarł szafkę. Były w niej jeszcze trzy półki wymagające rearanżacji z powodu zeszłowieczornej dostawy, do tego wystawa za szkłem pod ladą. I prawdopodobnie DRUGA szafa również. Ash miał wolne I Jo miała się nie pojawić aż do 16.00, więc nie mógł tego zepchnąć na nikogo innego.  
Westchnął.

 

Dziesięć minut i 1,5 półki później drzwi brzęknęły. Pan Masówka wrócił, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach, i zerkał z zainteresowaniem na rząd kościanej i rogowej biżuterii.  
\- Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytał, ponieważ, chociaż chciałby ze spokojem robić swoje, to jego zadaniem było też zdobywanie klientów.  
\- Po prostu podziwiam tę sztukę – odpowiedział facet. Dean próbował się nie gapić, naprawdę, ale było coś nieuczciwie miłego w sposobie, w jaki ta wsunięta w spodnie koszula otulała mu biodra. Dean zamiast tego zmusił się, aby przyjrzeć się uszom gościa – ciężarki, na które się gapił, były właśnie do uszu – i zdał sobie sprawę, że tamten nie miał nawet standardowego piercingu 18G.  
\- Ach, to coś ma leżeć na wystawie, nie w pudle – westchnął Dean. Naprawdę tak było. Szczerze mówiąc sam by nosił parę tych tuneli, gdyby kiedyś postanowił nie oszczędzać. I gdyby nie były wartymi 150 dolarów za jedną pozostałościami z czasów Crowleya. Jeszcze raz zamknął szafkę i podszedł do pana Masówki. – Przy okazji, to są kości mamuta.  
Nigdy nie pozwólcie sobie wmówić, że nie lubił się chwalić. Chociaż trochę.  
Uniesienie brwi, jakie otrzymał w odpowiedzi, było bezcenne. Zachichotał.  
\- Tak, te śliczności wyrzeźbiono ze skamieniałej kości mamuta. Każda waży powyżej 30 gramów.  
\- Z pewnością są za ciężkie, jak na wiszące ciężarki – wymamrotał pan Masówka, marszcząc się lekko. Dean prawie zaniemówił. Gościu wyglądał na kogoś, kto raczej powiedziałby „dziury” zamiast „naciągnięte uszy” (albo gorzej, uznałby całość za barbarzyńską), ale najwyraźniej Dean za szybko oceniał ludzi po wyglądzie.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział – w końcu ciężarków i tak nie nosi się za długo.  
\- Inne kultury mogłyby się nie zgodzić. Przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadzam, ale czy nie pochodzisz może z Kansas? Albo południowej Nebraski czy północnego Missouri?  
Dean zamrugał, kompletnie zbity z tropu.  
\- Ja… CO?  
\- Mówiąc łączysz ze sobą zgłoski, do czego dochodzi akcent wznoszący na zgłosce „a” – wyjaśnił facet normalnie, jakby gadał o pogodzie. – Oczywiście, słychać też znaczący wpływ akcentu teksańskiego, szczególnie po ucinaniu samogłosek.  
Dean się zagapił.  
Minęło pełne 20 sekund.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział pan Masówka wzdychając i zacisnął usta. – Wciąż zapominam, że to nieuprzejmie zaczynać bez wstępu. Studiuję dialektologię.  
\- Chłopie – powiedział wreszcie Dean – wciąż nie mam żadnego pojęcia, o czym ty gadasz.  
Tak, okej, oficjalnie uznał gościa za „dziwnego”. To była prawdopodobnie najbardziej interesująca DZIWNA rzecz, jaka przydarzyła się Deanowi od dawna, i wbrew własnej woli czuł się naprawdę ZAINTRYGOWANY.  
\- Dialektologia jest nauką o dialektach w danym języku – wyjaśnił facet z cierpliwością, która wyraźnie zdradzała, że musiał to robić przynajmniej trzy razy na tydzień. – Osobiście zainteresowałem się dialektami amerykańskiego angielskiego i zazwyczaj potrafię zgadnąć, kto skąd pochodzi.  
\- Tylko na podstawie tego, jak mówi?  
\- Tak.  
\- Cholera – powiedział Dean czując, że uśmiech zakradł mu się na twarz – to niezłe. – Zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż miał na dłoni rękawiczkę, więc ją zdjął i poszedł do kosza. – Naprawdę jestem z Kansas – kontynuował. – Chociaż tak jakby wrosłem w to miejsce. Przez jakiś czas mieszkałem w Dallas.  
\- Interesujące – zadumał się pan Masówka.  
Deanowi przyszło do głowy, że powinien się przedstawić i zapytać gościa o imię, ale jego wewnętrzny introwertyk zasyczał jak wściekły kot na myśl o towarzystwie; do tego Gabriel naciskał na niego i Sama, aby wyszli z nim dziś na kolację i poznali jego świeżo przybyłego do miasta kuzyna. Jego praca mogła wymagać stykania się z wieloma ludźmi, ale nie znaczyło to, że ich LUBIŁ.  
Boczne drzwi brzęknęły ostro, przerywając ten ciąg myśli.  
\- Siema, Dean-o – zawołał głośno Gabriel, z Głupim Uśmiechem nr 9 przyklejonym do twarzy i połową ciastka w ręce. Dean walnął pięścią w ladę.  
\- Gabriel, do ku… na miłość Boską, przestań tu wnosić jedzenie! – rzucił. – Ile razy mam ci mówić, że to niehigieniczne?  
\- Och, dobrze – powiedział Gabe, ignorując go całkowicie i nieoczekiwanie zwracając się do pana Masówki – już się spotkaliście.  
\- CO? – Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj powiedzieli to jednocześnie, co znaczyło, że nie tylko on był tu kurewsko nierozumiejący.  
\- Dean – powiedział Gabriel, a Głupi Uśmiech nr 9 przeszedł w Zadziorny Uśmieszek nr 14 – poznaj mojego młodszego kuzyna, Castiela.

 

Castiel z przyzwyczajenia wygładził krawat, łyknął wody i chyba po raz setny wyprostował sobie mankiety koszuli.  
\- Wyglądać dobrze nie oznacza nosić KRAWAT – burknął siedzący obok niego Gabriel, jak zwykle nieelegancko rozwalony na swoim krześle. – Założę się o wszystko, że Dean przywlecze się tutaj we flanelowej koszuli.  
\- Standard, jaki utrzymuję wobec siebie, nie ma nic wspólnego ze standardem innych – powiedział sztywno Castiel.  
\- Hej, Gabe! – zawołał ktoś za nimi. Castiel odwrócił się i ujrzał zmierzającą w ich stronę prawdopodobnie NAJWIĘKSZĄ istotę ludzką, jaką w życiu widział.  
\- Siemka, Sammy – odparł Gabriel radośnie i kiwnął w stronę osoby za nim, której wyraz twarzy graniczył z dąsem. – Widzę, że przekonałeś go, aby porzucił flanelę. – Sam był młodszym bratem, przypomniał sobie Castiel, a Dean był tym, którego spotkał wcześniej. Sam skrzywił się do Deana, który odpowiedział mu tym samym, po czym wyciągnął dłoń.  
\- Jestem Sam… - Castiel przypomniał sobie, by UŚCISNĄĆ mu dłoń, kiedy Gabriel kopnął go pod stołem – …i słyszałem, że już poznałeś Deana.  
\- Tak, spotkaliśmy się – powiedział Dean i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Może trochę nieobecnie, może trochę sztucznie, ale uśmiech i tak rozjaśnił mu twarz i dał Castielowi pretekst, by przyjrzeć się nieco dłużej.  
Już doszedł do konkluzji, że naprzeciwko niego siedział prawdopodobnie jeden z najpiękniejszych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek widział, ale teraz cofnął się nieco, by spojrzeć na niego bardziej obiektywnie. Uśmiech Deana odsłaniał pojedynczy kolczyk tuż pod środkiem jego dolnej wargi (nie pamiętał dokładnej nazwy, ale miała ona pochodzenie łacińskie) oraz idealne kości policzkowe. Światło w restauracji było przytłumione, więc wychwycił przelotnie długie rzęsy oraz błysk kolczyka w nozdrzu, i na ułamek sekundy Castiel znalazł się z powrotem w Indiach, z powrotem w przyćmionym czerwonym świetle przesączającym się przez cienką bawełnę i ze złotą biżuterią lśniącą mętnie spoza obłoków słodko-ostrego kadzidła.  
Pojawił się kelner i wszyscy zamówili drinki, przystawki oraz dania główne; Sam gadał jak najęty, a im więcej gadał, im bardziej Gabriel mu dogadzał ciętymi odpowiedziami, tym bardziej, jak zauważył Castiel, Dean się odprężał, aż wreszcie przestał się powściągliwie uśmiechać, a jego śmiech brzmiał autentycznie.  
Castiel trzymał dłoń na otwartym zeszycie, aby móc zanotować wszystkie cechy gwary z miast północnych, jaką mówił kelner, i był w połowie transkrybowania wypowiedzi tegoż kelnera po jego ostatniej wizycie, kiedy Dean mu przerwał.  
\- Co robisz? – zapytał, rozbawiony i autentycznie zaciekawiony. Castiel uniósł dłoń w uniwersalnym geście „poczekaj”, skończył zdanie i odłożył długopis.  
\- To transkrypcja IPA, prawda? – wyrzucił podekscytowany Sam.  
\- Tak – odparł zaskoczony Castiel. – Niewielu ludzi zgadłoby poprawnie.  
\- Ale co to jest? – naciskał Dean, opierając brodę na dłoni i pochylając się naprzód. Gabriel stęknął głośno.  
\- O Boże, nie pozwólcie mu zacząć – poskarżył się. – Powie wam, skąd jesteście, a jak już zacznie, to nigdy się nie zamknie.  
Dean posłał mu lekki uśmieszek.  
\- Tak, już to zrobił – powiedział, a Castiel sapnął miękko i wstydliwie. Bo chociaż mógł być inteligentny, to NIE był chwalipiętą.  
\- Powiedziałem ci, że studiuję dialektologię – zaczął. – IPA to sposób na zapisanie każdego dźwięku określonym symbolem, coś w rodzaju uniwersalnego alfabetu dźwiękowego.  
\- Więc ty coś notujesz, a potem każdy może to przeczytać i wymówić poprawnie.  
\- Tak – powiedział Castiel, ponownie zaskoczony. Bardzo niewielu ludzi łapało to tak szybko. – Chciałbym napisać dysertację na temat przemieszczania samogłosek w miastach północnych, dlatego też na czas robienia dyplomu przeprowadziłem się tutaj. Mam szczęście, że Gabriel mieszka tak blisko uniwersytetu.  
\- Czekaj, jesteś studentem ostatniego roku? – zapytał Sam tak podekscytowanym głosem, że Castiel się zmartwił, iż chłopak mógłby wystrzelić jak rakieta. Pokiwał twierdząco głową. Sam natychmiast się wobec niego rozczulił, ujawniając swe emocje tak, że każdy mógł je zobaczyć. Spojrzał oskarżycielsko na Gabriela. – Nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś!  
\- Bo nigdy nie spytałeś, dzieciaku – odparł Gabriel z wkurzającym uśmieszkiem.  
\- W każdym razie – ciągnął Castiel, zerkając ukradkiem, czy kelner nie wraca – transkrybowałem to, co mówił kelner. On dość mocno przestawia samogłoski i mógłbym to wykorzystać.  
\- Cassie zamierzał powiedzieć, że podsłuchuje – odparł Gabriel. Castiel spojrzał na niego ostro.  
\- Lingwista musi być w stanie…  
\- Wiem, wiem – zaśmiał się Gabriel, przerywając mu. – Nie denerwuj się tak. Wiecie, chłopaki, że macie wpaść na piwo – zmienił temat, kiwając na Sama i Deana głową.  
\- Tak, DO DIABŁA – powiedział Dean głośno, waląc dłonią w stół i zarabiając sobie spojrzenie od starszej pary przy sąsiednim stoliku. Gabriel uśmiechnął się do niego szyderczo.  
\- Jakież to wygodne, że robisz się towarzyski tylko wtedy, kiedy wiesz, że kupiłem dobre piwo.  
Castiel wiedział, że w tych słowach nie było złości, i sam przyłapał się na lekkim chichocie; zaskakująco łatwo było dotrzymać kroku Gabrielowi i, niejako siłą rozpędu, czuć się swobodnie w obecności Sama i Deana w taki sposób, w jaki normalnie czuł się tylko w towarzystwie Gabriela, Baltazara i Anny. Choć było paląco oczywiste w trakcie rozmów telefonicznych, do jakiego stopnia Gabriel wziął Sama i Deana pod swe skrzydła, to teraz zdawało się to być wręcz namacalne.  
Sam był ciepłym człowiekiem, otwartym w sposób, który przyciągnąłby każdego; Dean się pilnował, uważając na swoje emocje i ostrożnie wybierając ludzi, wobec których się otwierał. Jakimś cudem Castiel, tak przynajmniej myślał, znalazł się w tej niewielkiej grupie. Znał tych mężczyzn, tę RODZINĘ, od mniej niż 24 godzin, ale już coś go ciągnęło wewnętrznie i mówiło, że nie powinien tego zaprzepaścić, że nie było to coś, na utratę czego mógł sobie pozwolić. Gabriel cenił tych ludzi do takiego stopnia, że zakrawało to na absurd, i jeśli to nie był powód, aby im zaufać, to Castiel nie wiedział, jaki mógł być. 

 

Pierwsze, co zrobił Dean u Gabe`a (poza otwarciem jednego ze swoich piw), to było rozpięcie sobie góry koszuli. Sam wmusił w niego tak zwaną „ładniejszą”, coś z ciemnej bawełny (Dean nie rozumiał, czemu miła, miękka, znoszona, kraciasta flanela zasłużyła sobie na ocenę „Uch, DEAN) i obnosił się ze skrzywioną twarzą, dopóki Dean jej nie założył. Do licha z wymyślnym obiadem, Sam zasłużył sobie po tym na proszek wywołujący swędzenie.  
Westchnął i rozpiął również mankiety, zaś Gabriel obszedł go wokół w drodze do lodówki i wyłowił z niej jeszcze trzy piwa. Z salonu niósł się głos Sama, który właśnie zagadywał Castiela na śmierć.  
\- Chłopie, nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze twój brat będzie w stanie radzić sobie z Samem – chrząknął Dean, podwijając sobie rękaw.  
\- Jest cierpliwy – powiedział Gabe, wzruszając ramionami – i uprzejmy. Przynajmniej Sa, zamyka się, gdy pije.  
\- Tak, dzięki BOGU – wymamrotał Dean, kończąc z drugim rękawem. Poszedł za Gabrielem do salonu, ale porzucił kanapę na korzyść odwiedzin przy sprzęcie grającym. Od przynajmniej trzech lat trzymał tu ekstra egzemplarze większości swoich ulubionych albumów, zatem odstawił piwo na boczny stolik i postanowił, że dziś był w nastroju na „Physical Graffiti”. Ha, ha.  
\- Twój brat dużo gada.  
Dean niemal upuścił winyl. Castiel się, kurwa, pojawił znikąd tuż przy jego łokciu, spoglądając na kieszeń płyty z tym królewskim spokojem, jaki jego kuzyn rzadko okazywał.  
\- Jezu Chryste, koleś, musisz bardziej hałasować, gdy chodzisz – powiedział i odchrząknął, by dojść do siebie. – Jesteś fanem Zeppelinów?  
Castiel ściągnął brwi, a nadzieje Deana opadły.  
\- Ja nigdy… - pokazał gestem na stereo. Dean zacisnął szczękę.  
\- W porządku, zatem zaraz cię podszkolę – ogłosił i włączył płytę, nie za głośno, ale wystarczająco. Poklepał kieszeń, gdy w głośnikach zabrzmiało „Custard Pie”. – To jest „Physical Graffiti”.  
Grymas Castiela zniknął.  
\- Och – powiedział, a Dean praktycznie ujrzał nad jego głową żarówkę. – GRAFFI-TEA. A twój sklep to cielesna, FIZYCZNA sztuka. Graffiti. Mądre – na jego twarzy pojawił się pierwszy ślad uśmiechu, jaki Dean widział. Wyglądało to wspaniale. Dean postanowił to zignorować. – Jestem pewien, że trzeba było Gabriela długo przekonywać, aby to zaaprobował.  
\- Było warto – powiedział Dean wzruszając ramionami. – Myślał, że to było kiepskie, wiesz, PHYSICAL GRAFFITEA? I kto, u licha, przyjdzie? A teraz ja się śmieję ostatni. Przychodzi tu jakieś 90% pijącej kawę, jedzącej słodycze, poprzekłuwanej i wytatuowanej społeczności studenckiej.  
\- Jak to się stało, że zaczęliście razem pracować? – zapytał Castiel łykając piwa, a Dean zdecydowanie NIE patrzył na to, jak jego język wysunął się, by zlizać kroplę z szyjki butelki. – Gabriel nie lubi wdawać się w szczegóły.  
\- Och, chłopie, to trochę długa historia – Dean przetarł sobie twarz i pociągnął za swoje zatyczki; był to nawyk, nad którym nie panował, a który zazwyczaj ludzi odstraszał. Na szczęście Castiel zdawał się na to nie zważać. – Przeprowadziłem się tutaj 4 lata temu. Tak naprawdę to spotkałem Gabe`a absolutnym przypadkiem. Znałem kogoś, kto znał kogoś, tak to poszło. Crowley, Gabe i ja szukaliśmy nowego lokalu, żeby zacząć biznes, więc uznaliśmy, że równie dobrze możemy zrobić to razem – Dean pociągnął piwa i oparł się o regał. Tak bardzo nie przywykł do opowiadania tej historii. Większości ludzi to po prostu nie OBCHODZIŁO, chcieli tylko mieć swój tatuaż zrobiony, a potem wyjść. – Sammy rok temu zaczął tu szkołę, z grubsza wtedy, kiedy Crowley postanowił wrócić do Anglii – wzruszył ramionami. – Długa, skomplikowana, nudna historia, ale zasadniczo to właśnie to.  
Dean poruszył się lekko. Trochę to było denerwujące, to Castielowe gapienie się, ponieważ Dean nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ktoś skupiał się na nim tak całkowicie. Szczególnie w trakcie opowiadania jakiejś głupiej historii.  
Znał gościa krócej, niż 12 godzin, ale już był w stanie powiedzieć, że Castiel był niezręczny tam, gdzie on charyzmatyczny; cichy, podczas gdy on był bezczelny, rozważny, podczas gdy on był niewrażliwy, i choć było to równie oklepane, co całe to Yin i Yang, to Dean mógł się zdecydowanie nauczyć to lubić.

 

Życie toczyło się dalej. Sam zaczynał szkołę za 2 tygodnie – i JUŻ się stresował – a Dean bezwstydnie spędzał z nim co drugą noc u Gabe`a, pijąc w towarzystwie Castiela.  
Układ się zmieniał. Castiel zaczął dołączać do Gabriela, kiedy ten odwiedzał jego i Sama, a potem czasami wpadał sam. Dean cały czas coś grał, tak że wszystko, począwszy od wczesnego AOR do klasyków hair metalu brzęczało miękko w tle. Dean nigdy się bardziej nie cieszył, że mieszka tylko 1,5 bloku od Gabriela.  
W sklepie stopniowo robił się coraz większy ruch, kiedy studenci wracali do miasta przed początkiem nowego roku szkolnego i akademickiego i kiedy świeżo upieczeni 18-letni pierwszoroczniacy odkrywali, że mogli robić wszystkie te rzeczy godne Młodych Gniewnych, jak tatuowanie się i piercingi.  
\- O mój BOŻE, po prostu już się z nim prześpij – powiedziała całkowicie zirytowana Jo w sobotę przed tym, zanim Sam miał zacząć szkołę.  
\- PRZEPRASZAM? – akurat dzisiaj, ze wszystkich dni, Dean nie był w nastroju na użeranie się z czymkolwiek. Przyszło mu na konsultację dwóch kompletnych idiotów, a cały dzień miał coś poumawiane, z czego jedną godzinę spędził z CZTEREMA pieprzonymi, chichoczącymi panienkami. Po pierwszej godzinie wyrzucił te trzy, które się nie tatuowały. Miał 5 nieodczytanych wiadomości, jedno nieodebrane połączenie i do tego telefon w kieszeni ćwierknął mu ponownie.  
\- Przez ostatnie cztery tygodnie coraz bardziej się nad nim rozwodziłeś – powiedziała uparcie. – Albo się z nim prześpij, albo…  
\- Jo, daj temu spokój – rzucił Dean. – Wymeldowuję się o 19.00. Poważnie, po prostu daj mi cholerne 15 minut spokoju.  
Jo westchnęła i skrzyżowała ramiona.  
\- Po prostu o tym pomyśl – powiedziała, tym razem łagodniej, a on wiedział, że pod tym tonem kryło się W PORZĄDKU, PODDAJĘ SIĘ. Dean parsknął i minął ją w drodze do swojego pokoju. Piętnaście minut zaledwie wystarczało, by autoklaw wszystko wyczyścił, więc wiedział, że wyjdzie do domu dziś wieczorem później, niż przewidywał, i kiedy skończył sprzątać i dezynfekować, nie czuł się już podle, a był po prostu ZMĘCZONY.  
\- Idę do domu – wymruczał, opierając się obok Jo łokciami o ladę i przecierając sobie twarz.  
\- Idź się trochę prześpij. Albo wybłagaj kawę od Gabe`a.  
\- Tak, tak – wyprostował się, objął Jo jednym ramieniem, po czym pocałował ją w czubek głowy. – Nie chciałem na ciebie warczeć.  
\- Idź do DOMU, Dean – zaśmiała się i zanurkowała mu pod ramieniem. Brzęknęły drzwi. – Hej, Castiel.  
\- Kawa, chłopie – powiedział znużony Dean. – Nie tutaj.  
\- Stoję w drzwiach – odpalił Castiel z kamienną twarzą. – Jeszcze nie wszedłem do środka.  
\- Powiedziałem ci, że będzie zrzędził – odezwał się zza jego pleców Sam, z wyszczerzem na twarzy. – Gabe ma dla ciebie kawę u siebie, ale powiedział, byśmy tu na wszelki wypadek zajrzeli, skoro nie odpisałeś Castielowi na żadnego SMSa.  
\- Dzięki, Chryste – westchnął Dean i przepchnął się obok nich obu do kawiarni Gabriela. – Siema, Jo.  
\- Hej, hej, Dean… - usłyszał Sama, więc odwrócił się, unosząc brwi. – My skończymy jeść tutaj, więc na kolacji będziesz sam.  
\- Jak długo zdołacie sami przywlec się z powrotem do domu – stęknął Dean i zygzakiem pomaszerował po papierowy kubek z kawą, czekający na niego w dłoni Gabriela.

 

Opróżnił kubek, zanim w ogóle zaparkował (co, szczerze mówiąc, było trochę imponującym wyczynem, zważywszy, że sklep nie znajdował się nawet po drugiej stronie starego centrum), powlókł się schodami w górę i powędrował do barku.  
Wypił już 1,5 szklaneczki, rozwaliwszy się na kanapie z IMPERIUM KONTRATAKUJE w tle, kiedy Sam otwarł drzwi, taszcząc swój rower na ramieniu i z ożywieniem gadając do Castiela o czymś-łacina-czymś-czymś.  
Dean stęknął wewnętrznie i zagapił się na sufit. Akurat dzisiaj nie miał ochoty patrzeć, jak Sam i Castiel wdzięczą się do siebie. Był osowiałym gówniarzem i chciał się poddać temu nastrojowi w spokoju, NIE zaś myśleć o tym, że Castiel zdawał się woleć spędzać czas z Samem, że Sam zawsze był w pobliżu Castiela i że on sam był w tej sytuacji, jak w każdej innej, łagodnie odsuwany na bok.  
Miał BARDZO DUŻE prawo zachowywać się jak zrzędliwy nastolatek po długim dniu w pracy.  
Sam i Castiel robili zwykły hałas, jaki towarzyszył robieniu miejsca dla ich rowerów w mieszkaniu, więc Dean odwrócił się do telewizora.  
\- Taki ciężki dzień, co? – zawołał Sam z kuchni, ale głos miał współczujący. Dean stęknął.  
\- Co oglądasz? – zapytał Castiel, opierając się łokciami o oparcie kanapy.  
Nastała śmiertelna cisza.  
R-2 zagwizdał.  
„- Nie będziemy się przegrupowywać z innymi – odpowiedział Luke. – Lecimy na Dagobah.”  
\- O, mój Boże – odezwał się Sam z kuchni. Dean wyprostował się gwałtownie i usiadł dużo bliżej Castiela, niż sobie zaplanował.  
\- Ty… CO? – Castiel tylko spojrzał to na niego, to na telewizor. – Nie. Zamknij się, kurwa, i siadaj, resztę nocy spędzisz w towarzystwie George`a Lucasa.  
\- O, mój BOŻE – zamruczał znowu Sam, tylko tym razem całkiem poirytowany.  
Dean przeżywał dylemat moralny. Za wszelką cenę POWINIEN zacząć zapoznawać kogoś z Gwiezdnymi Wojnami począwszy od oryginalnej trylogii, tak, jak POWINNO być, ale jednocześnie te durne prequele nie znalazły się tam bez powodu. Niestety.  
Castiel usiadł na kanapie, jakby tam było jego miejsce, co z jakiegoś powodu naprawdę, kurwa, poprawiło Deanowi humor, kiedy przegrzebywał kolekcję DVD.  
\- Zaczniemy od epizodu 1, a jeśli ktoś cię o to zapyta, odpowiesz, że zacząłeś od Nowej Nadziei – Sam wydał w kuchni odgłos dławienia się. – Samanta, zamknij się. To się ciebie też tyczy – rzucił.  
Sam wciąż chichotał złośliwie, kiedy buchnęła muzyka początkowa i kiedy umościł się po drugiej stronie kanapy. Dean go zignorował; siedząc tam, na podniszczonej kanapie, pomiędzy Samem i Castielem, czuł się swobodniejszy, niż w ostatnim, długim czasie.

 

Następnego dnia jego budzik zadzwonił o wiele za wcześnie – wcześnie, zważywszy na bardzo dorosłą decyzję z zeszłej nocy, by siedzieć do 4 rano z maratonem Gwiezdnych Wojen i lepiej się bawiąc po pijanemu, niż mu się zdarzyło od przynajmniej roku – ale praca to praca, a on musiał tam być przed 10.00, by otworzyć.  
Przetarł sobie twarz, natrafiając na zarost. Dean nie był do końca pewien, jak zdołał zdjąć z siebie większość ubrań, zanim odpłynął, ale nie trudził się ich zakładaniem, tylko spokojnie poszedł do łazienki w samych bokserkach, ponieważ ciuchy nie były warte tego wysiłku. Poczuł się nieco bardziej jak człowiek, kiedy już umył sobie twarz i zęby, i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że z kuchni dobiegał jakiś hałas, co oznaczało śniadanie i CHWALIĆ PANA.  
\- Do cholery, Sammy, ty nig…  
Po czym zamarł niczym jeleń na pieprzonej drodze, ponieważ TO NIE BYŁ SAM.  
Castiel zamarł tak samo, jak on, z widelcem w jednej dłoni, podczas gdy na kuchence za nim coś skwierczało, ale nie to się liczyło. Liczyło się to, że Dean czuł się KOMPLETNIE, KURWA, NAGI bez koszulki i bez spodni – nie dlatego, że wstydził się swojego ciała (DO DIABŁA, nie, wiedział, że niezły z niego towar), ale dlatego, że bez ubrań Castiel mógł ujrzeć jego tatuaże.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że skulił ramiona jak jakiś wystraszony kot, i że Castiel zdecydowanie źle to zrozumie, jeśli Dean nie dostarczy mu jakiegoś wyjaśnienia.  
PRZEPRASZAM, TO JEST NAPRAWDĘ SPOKO, ŻE NAJWYRAŹNIEJ ALBO SIĘ TU WŁAMAŁEŚ, ALBO TU SPAŁEŚ, ALE MOŻESZ ZOBACZYĆ MOJE TATUAŻE I DOSTAJĘ PRZEZ TO ŚWIRA. NIC WIELKIEGO.  
Dean odetchnął głęboko, posłał wewnętrznego świra do diabła i podszedł do kuchenki. Castiel wciąż gapił się na niego, jakby miał on za chwilę wybuchnąć, ale gapił się na NIEGO, na jego twarz. Dean wiedział dokładnie, jak to wyglądało, kiedy ktoś próbował nie gapić ci się na skórę, ale to nie był ten przypadek. Poczuł w piersi przypływ czegoś ciepłego.  
\- Bekon, jajka i tost? Cholera, chłopie – Dean posłał mu uśmiech. Albo przynajmniej spróbował. – Czy gdybym ci zapłacił, robiłbyś to dla mnie co rano?  
\- To śniadanie na kaca – odpowiedział Castiel głosem chrapliwszym niż zazwyczaj i teraz Dean mógł zdecydowanie stwierdzić, że wyglądał on kiepsko.  
\- Spałeś na kanapie czy co? – zapytał, próbując brzmieć normalnie, bo ostatnie, co zapamiętał z zeszłej nocy, to to, że Sam zawołał Castiela do swojego pokoju, aby jeszcze raz sprawdzić coś w której ze swoich książek czy notatek czy… gdzieś.   
Castiel mruknął potwierdzająco.  
\- Sam przyniósł mi ekstra koc i jakieś poduszki.  
Dean wyjął z szafki dwa talerze (Sam nie wstanie gdzieś tak, powiedzmy, do POŁUDNIA), zdjął z osączarki dwa w większości już suche kubki i zaczął robić kawę.  
\- Wiesz, MANDALA to słowo w sanskrycie – powiedział ostrożnie Castiel. Dean nie mógł zrobić dużo więcej, jak tylko przelotnie zerknąć na niego, na ułamek sekundy spojrzeć mu w oczy, po czym zająć się filtrem. Podświadomie przysunął do siebie wzmiankowany, wytatuowany łokieć.  
\- Tak, wiem – odpowiedział i nieoczekiwanie napięcie sięgnęło zenitu. – Tradycyjne mandale… - odwrócił się, zrobił dwa kroki w stronę korytarza, odwrócił się do Castiela, po czym zrobił pół kroku z powrotem do kuchni. – Ja… okej, żeby po prostu wyjaśnić, nie boję się chodzić bez ubrań, tylko że nikt naprawdę nie widział…  
\- Dean, to w porządku – powiedział Castiel niskim, cichym głosem. – Jestem tu intruzem. Nie powinieneś odsłaniać duszy przed każdym, kto cię widzi.  
Co, oczywiście, całkowicie zbiło Deana z tropu.  
\- OCH.  
Nigdy nie myślał o nich jak o swojej duszy. Były jego częścią – nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Vonneguta spokojnie obserwującego wszystko z jego przedramienia, bez idealnych linii na boku, bez otoczonego promieniami słońca-gwiazdy nad sercem, które odpowiadało tatuażowi Sama. Nigdy nie pomyślał o nich jak o swojej duszy, ale teraz, kiedy się nad tym zastanowił, była to całkowita prawda.  
I oto stał w swojej kuchni, ODSŁANIAJĄC SWOJĄ DUSZĘ przed Castielem.  
I to było OKEJ.  
Cas uśmiechnął się do niego krótko i lekko, po czym nałożył sobie na talerz górę jajek.

 

Cas wciąż spędzał więcej czasu gadając z Samem, ale to Dean dowiadywał się o nim więcej. Dowiedział się, że Cas lubił jajecznicę z szynką i szczypiorkiem, że lubił kawę pół na pół (co absolutnie nie było powodem, dla którego zaczęła pojawiać się w lodówce). Cas był fanem wschodnioeuropejskiej literatury fantasy i większość ostatnich dwóch lat spędził podróżując pomiędzy Indiami a Europą; opanował na pamięć większość jakiegoś odcinka specjalnego PBS pt. CZY MÓWISZ PO AMERYKAŃSKU?, ponieważ tyle razy to oglądał. Żywił cudowną namiętność do języka, chociaż większość ich komunikacji stanowiły kubek przesunięty po blacie, film w tle, kawa czekająca na niego po pracy czy pomoc w ocenianiu prac.  
Deszcz walił o okna przez, zdawałoby się, dziesiąty dzień z rzędu; Dean stanowczo za bardzo uwielbiał tę pogodę, ale, kiedy przeglądał ceny biletów lotniczych na lotnisko im. Johna Wayne`a (jasna cholera, lotnisko nazwane na cześć JOHNA WAYNE`A), pomyślał, ze byłoby nawet fajnie zobaczyć, jak wygląda kalifornijska zima. Do stycznia wciąż zostały trzy miesiące, ale powinien był wcześniej się tym zająć.  
Sam wymamrotał coś w kuchni w nieco spartoloną łaciną, a Cas odmamrotał cholerną, idealną łaciną, z wymową godną księdza i nieskazitelną deklinacją. Dean wyłapał tylko kilka słów, ale i tak znał ten cytat.  
CHOĆBYM WĘDROWAŁ CIEMNĄ DOLINĄ, ZŁA SIĘ NIE ULĘKNĘ.  
\- Hej, Denzel, wiesz, że dziś wieczorem jest twoja kolej na zmywanie, tak? – krzyknął ogólnie w stronę kuchni. – Już prawie 23.00.  
\- Dobrze, ELLEN – odciął się głośno Sam. Cas, chichocząc, wszedł do salonu i zawisł mu nad ramieniem.  
\- Kalifornia? – zapytał.  
\- Body Arts Expo w styczniu – powiedział Dean, rozsiadając się na krześle. Nie wiedział, czy wyobraził sobie ciepło promieniujące od Casa, czy nie, ale niezależnie od tego było to miłe. Cas zamruczał z zainteresowaniem i pochylił się Deanowi nad ramieniem, by sięgnąć po myszkę, kiedy do drzwi rozległo się takie walenie, jakby stała tam połowa rzymskiej armii.  
Dean wstał, marszcząc się, i zerknął przez judasza, po czym otwarł drzwi.  
\- Jezu Chryste, Jo, co się stało? – spytał, gdy dziewczyna jak burza wpadła do mieszkania, z zaczerwienionymi oczami i absolutnie, kurwa, WŚCIEKŁA. Cas wymienił się milcząco spojrzeniami z Samem, a potem praktycznie pobiegł do kuchni.  
\- W porządku z tobą? – nacisnął Sam, kiedy stało się jasne, że dziewczyna nie była w stanie nie krzyczeć, a zatem rozmawiać normalnie również. Jo zrobiła przynajmniej pięć głębokich wdechów.  
\- Mama mnie wkurza – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Wciąż traktuje mnie tak, jakbym miała 10 lat.  
A potem wszystko stało się, kurwa, piekłem, bo w przeciągu kilku sekund zaczęła szlochać Samowi w ramię. Dean zaczął cicho panikować, ponieważ, chociaż kochał Jo, to nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie poradzić z takimi emocjonalnymi przypadkami. Odwrócił się i Cas stał TAM, przy jego ramieniu, jakby się, kurwa, teleportował, i trzymał kubek z czymś gorącym i pachnącym wręcz niebiańsko.  
\- Proszę – powiedział, wręczając go Jo. – Gabriel nauczył mnie robić jego gorącą czekoladę.  
Jo wzięła kubek, powąchała ładnie, pociągając nosem i po męsku, po czym łyknęła.  
\- Dzięki – wymamrotała i po twarzy spłynęło jej jeszcze kilka zabłąkanych łez. Sam zrobił minę w stylu „możesz już iść”; Dean przewrócił oczami.  
\- Masz tego więcej? – zapytał Casa, gdy tylko wrócili do kuchni. Cas się po prostu uśmiechnął.

 

Sam jakieś 45 minut później przyszedł do kuchni, wyglądając na zmęczonego na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.  
\- Kryzys zażegnany? – zapytał Dean, ściszając głos.  
\- Kryzys zażegnany – odsapnął Sam. – Idę się zdrzemnąć. Jo spędzi noc tutaj, a jutro pogada z Ellen. Wiesz, jak to jest.  
Po tych słowach odtoczył się do swojego pokoju. Biedny gnojek musiał jutro iść do SZKOŁY. Cas zmarszczył się.  
\- Jeśli Jo będzie spać na kanapie…  
\- Moje łóżko jest wystarczająco duże, o ile spanie z kimś ci nie przeszkadza – powiedział Dean, celując w normalny ton i przegapiając go o przynajmniej 7 jednostek astronomicznych.  
\- Nie przeszkadza – wymamrotał Cas, patrząc dziwnie na Deana. Dean odchrząknął i napełnił wysoką szklankę wodą, po czym poszedł do salonu, zmuszając się każdym włókienkiem ciała do spokoju.  
Jo zwinęła się pod kocami niczym kot, więc Dean postawił szklankę na stoliku i pocałował ją w czubek głowy, a potem wrócił do korytarza.  
Cas już znajdował się w jego pokoju, zabierając się do rozpinania swojego kołnierzyka (żadnych nieprzyzwoitych myśli, Deanie Winchester, ŻADNYCH NIEPRZYZWOITYCH MYŚLI), a Dean przełknął kilka razy, po czym wyłowił z szafy czystą koszulkę i parę spodni od dresu.  
\- Proszę – powiedział i podał je Casowi. – Twoje ciuchy prawdopodobnie cholernie ciężko się prasuje, więc nie ma sensu, żeby się pogniotły.  
Zdjął sobie koszulkę przez głową i wyłuskał się z dżinsów z cholernym, BOLESNYM spokojem, gdy jednocześnie Cas w stałym tempie rozpiął sobie koszulę, rozwiesił ją na oparciu krzesła, po czym wyszedł z własnych spodni i przewiesił je, złożone na pół, przez koszulę. Dean poczuł się lekko zdziwiony tym, że Cas odrzucił spodnie od dresu na rzecz samej tylko koszulki i bokserek.  
Nie, żeby się skarżył.  
Łóżko się ugięło, kiedy Cas razem z nim wsunął się pod kołdrę, i Dean praktycznie OMDLEWAŁ; doznanie było takie dziwne, ale zarazem tak mile widziane, a jeśli było trochę dziwne, że zasnęli zwróceni twarzami do siebie, to była to niczyja sprawa.

 

Dean obudził się dokładnie o 4.13 rano po jednym z najbardziej realistycznych koszmarów, jakie kiedykolwiek miał. Leżał w łóżku przez parę minut, próbując oddychać i nie panikować.  
W takie noce zwykł rozkładać i czyścić broń swego ojca. Wypraktykowanymi ruchami, STARYMI ruchami, płynnymi i łatwymi jak oddychanie. Dźwięki nigdy nie budziły Johna, pijanego i martwego dla świata, zaś dla Sama były niczym kołysanka.  
Teraz nie było o tym mowy, więc Dean wstał tak spokojnie, jak mógł, podszedł do swego biurka i zaczął rysować w słabym świetle padającym z okna.  
Uchwycił terror panujący w piekle z jego snów, torturowane dusze, dłoń – SWOJĄ dłoń – trzymającą nóż, skrzywioną, aż nazbyt znajomą twarz mistrza tortur. Uchwycił to, jak promienne światło przedarło się wreszcie przez cuchnące chmury popiołu i siarki, ale coś w postaci anioła, który go uratował, mu przeszkadzało. Twarz była nie taka, skrzydła były nie takie, wszystko było nie tak poza dłonią, trzymającą go mocno, a jego ramię wciąż cierpło mu w miejscu, w którym zostało poparzone we śnie.  
Dean nie był zwolennikiem omenów czy snów ani całego tego voodoo, ale w tym śnie było coś, z czego naprawdę nie umiał się otrząsnąć. Już piąty raz próbował narysować skrzydła, kiedy koc się ruszył.  
\- Dean? – o CHRYSTE, to, jak Cas wymówił jego imię, sennym, zachrypniętym głosem, przepalało go na sposoby, na jakie naprawdę nie powinno.  
\- Przepraszam – odszepnął. – Obudziłem cię?  
\- Nie – powiedział Cas niskim głosem. – Miałem… dziwny sen. W porządku z tobą?  
\- Tak. Uch, nie mogłem spać – wiedział, że Cas wiedział, iż było to kłamstwo, ale zamierzał wyjaśnić wszystko rano.  
\- Dean, chodź do łóżka – wymruczał Cas, i pierdolić wszystko, zdecydowanie mógł wybrać lepszy sposób, aby to powiedzieć. Dean przełknął.  
\- Tak – odetchnął wreszcie, po czym odłożył ołówek z powrotem do słoika i z powrotem wślizgnął się pod kołdrę, naprawdę dużo bliżej Casa, niż zamierzał.  
Oczy Casa śledziły jego twarz, migocząc słabo w ciemności, a potem mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i położył ją Deanowi na nagim ramieniu.  
Było to dobre uczucie.

 

Następnego dnia Dean obudził się przed Casem; poświęcił kilka sekund na podziwianie, na jak całkowicie odprężonego wyglądał, kiedy spał, jak jego długie rzęsy rzucały mu cień na policzki, między brwiami nie było ślady zwyczajowego grymasu. Dean miał całkowicie przesrane, pomyślał chyba po raz tysięczny, ale mógł sobie z tym poradzić.  
Wstał z łóżka (znowu), cicho i powoli, żeby nie obudzić Casa, i sprawdził swój telefon.  
Jo Harvelle: DLA TWOJEJ INFORMACJI – IDĘ DO DOMU. SAM ZAMKNĄŁ ZA NAMI DRZWI, JEST W SZKOLE, A JA IDĘ DO ROADHOUSE.  
Sasquatch: JO WRACA DO ROADHOUSE. MYŚLĘ, ŻE NA RAZIE CZUJE SIĘ DOBRZE.  
Wiadomości pochodziły z grubsza sprzed 1,5 godziny; odpisał, zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi do sypialni tak cicho, jak umiał.  
Dean: OKEJ, MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE CI LEPIEJ. NIE MUSISZ DZIŚ PRZYCHODZIĆ DO SKLEPU, ASH I JA PRZEZ JEDEN DZIEŃ PORADZIMY SOBIE BEZ PIERCERA.  
Cas wciąż spał, kiedy Dean wyszedł spod prysznica; rozważał zgolenie pół-brody, którą zapuszczał z czystego lenistwa, postanowił, że nie warto się było wysilać (czwarty dzień z rzędu) i ruszył do kuchni.  
Zaczął od włączenia strony B płyty THE TIMES THEY ARE A-CHANGIN`; nieczęsto był w nastroju na Boba Dylana, ale nieważne. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z faktem, że Cas żywił niepowstrzymaną obsesję na punkcie tej płyty. Nie była nawet najlepszą w dorobku Dylana, przynajmniej w NAJWYŻSZEJ opinii Deana, ale Dean był ostatnią osobą, która krytykowałaby czyjś gust muzyczny. Cóż, jeśli nie chodziło o Sama i Gabe`a.  
Zaczął więc robić omlety, kawę, tosty i bekon, mrucząc w trakcie robienia Casowi kawy, a kiedy zaczęła się „The Lonesome Death of Hattie Carroll”, Cas wsadził głowę do kuchni.  
\- Dobry – powiedział Dean radośnie, ponieważ było oczywiste, że Cas obudził się mniej niż dwie minuty temu, a włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony. Padł na krzesło, a Dean podał mu kawę, niezłomnie ignorując wrażenie, jakie… jakie to się wydawało niesamowite.  
\- Jo wyszła? – wychrypiał Cas, gdy już pociągnął sobie kawy.  
\- Tak – Dean przełożył cieplejszy omlet na talerz i wręczył go Casowi, po czym zsunął swój z powrotem na patelnię. – Ona i Ellen kłócą się od czasu do czasu. Rozumiem to jednak, obie…  
Przerwał mu dźwięk jego telefonu i Dean w strachu gapił się na napis DZWONI ELLEN HARVELLE, zanim przełknął i odebrał.  
\- Uch, halo?  
\- Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś, gdzie moja córka była zeszłej nocy – nadszedł znajomy, ostry głos Ellen.  
\- Ja, um…  
\- Daruj sobie – westchnęła. Z patelni zaczęło się dymić, Dean szarpnął się z telefonem, powiedział „cholera, zaczekaj chwilę”, przełączył na tryb głośnomówiący i położył aparat na blacie.  
\- Czy wy dwie.. wszystko w porządku? – zapytał przewracając swój omlet i krzywiąc się na widok jego przypalonej strony. Cas parsknął.  
\- Po staremu, po staremu – odpowiedziała Ellen. – I naprawdę myślisz, że nie wiedziałam, dokąd by poszła? Po tym, jak zastawałam waszą trójkę ściśniętą razem w łóżku Jo za każdym razem, gdy John miał złą noc? Chłopcze, miałam cię za mądrzejszego.  
Dean poczuł, że zaczerwieniły mu się uszy, kiedy Cas zaczął zakrywać sobie usta dłonią.  
\- Tak, cóż… - odchrząknął. – Ellen, pogadamy później.  
\- Dzięki, skarbie – powiedziała, a Dean zakończył rozmowę, kryjąc uśmiech.  
\- Interesujące – powiedział Cas, a oczy lśniły mu rozbawieniem. Dean zaszydził sobie z niego elegancko i poszedł zmienić płytę.  
\- O której zaczynasz dziś uczyć? – spytał wreszcie Dean z ustami pełnymi jajek.  
\- O 13.30.  
\- Świetnie – Dean przełknął i wyszczerzył się. – Mam być w sklepie o 14.00, więc podwiozę cię do kampusu.  
\- Będziemy się musieli zatrzymać u mnie – powiedział Cas i ziewnął potężnie, unosząc ramiona nad głowę i prężąc się całym ciałem. Dean przypadkowo wciągnął kawę nosem, zakaszlał, po czym wypił resztę.  
Cas uniósł brew, po czym pozbierał swój talerz, kubek i sztućce i włożył wszystko do zlewu; Dean zgarnął resztę swego bekonu i poszedł za jego przykładem. Była już prawie 11.00 i musieli się ruszyć; Dean zmienił bokserki, po czym wskoczył w jakieś dżinsy i swoją ulubioną koszulkę, gdy Cas wziął szybki, trzyminutowy prysznic i wyszedł spod niego pachnąc jak Dean.  
\- Właśnie to robiłeś w nocy? – zapytał Cas, pochylając się nad leżącym na biurku szkicownikiem.  
\- Yhym – zamruczał w odpowiedzi Dean, polując na parę czystych skarpetek.  
\- To jest piękne – wymamrotał Cas, a Dean tylko spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.  
\- Koleś, to jest PIEKŁO – powiedział. – Właśnie o tym śniłem. Torturowane dusze, demony, no wiesz.  
\- Dlatego nie mogłeś spać – Cas ujął to jak oświadczenie, ale było to bardziej pytanie, zwłaszcza, że oczekiwał potwierdzenia. Dean nieoczekiwanie poczuł się onieśmielony, jakby było czymś dziecinnym przyznać się do złego snu.  
\- Tak, tak sądzę – wymamrotał i założył skarpetki. – Chodź, musimy się zbierać, jeśli chcesz tam być na czas.  
Cas spojrzał na niego, jakby ROZUMIAŁ, co było na wszelkie możliwe sposoby dziwne i nad czym Dean nie chciał się w chwili obecnej zastanawiać.  
Wziął kurtkę z szafy oraz swój ulubiony szal (coś, co, jak radośnie wykazał Sam, było SZYKOWNE, nieważne, co to miało oznaczać – szal był szary, miękki i wystarczająco długi, aby go parokrotnie owinąć wokół szyi, więc go to gówno obchodziło), a także granatową, nieco sflaczałą, robioną na drutach czapkę, którą nosił głównie dlatego, że Jo mu ją zrobiła, podobnie jak ciemnoczerwoną dla Sama. Był BARDZO przygotowany na tę pogodę.  
Cas założył jeden ze swoich pieprzonych, metroseksualnych, wykonanych z drapiącej wełny kardiganów, po czym założył swój prochowiec, który Dean nauczył się zauważać w tłumie. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Casowi było w tym ciepło, ale skoro mu to pasowało, to nieważne.  
Przystanek w domu Gabriela okazał się nieco dłuższy, niż planowali; Cas zrobił lunch nosząc swoją nieco wymiętą koszulę z poprzedniego dnia, a potem zaczął się, kurwa, praktycznie ROZBIERAĆ przed nim, podczas gdy Dean wisiał na telefonie z jednym z ludzi, którzy konsultowali się z nim wczoraj – ruszał ramionami, powoli rozpinając i ściągając swoją koszulę, aby zmienić ją na czystą. Na szczęście zmienianie spodni było tylko NIEZNACZNIE mniej pornograficzne. Dean jakoś nie wierzył, by Cas był całkowicie nieświadom tego, co robił.  
Kiedy doszli do budynku, nos i uszy Casa były już różowe; Dean ściągnął czapkę i przekręcił sobie kolczyki w uszach, następnie za nie pociągnął.   
\- Czemu to robisz? – zapytał Cas, wyraźnie ciekawy i pozbawiony uprzedzeń. Jego głos nienaturalnym echem odbijał się na klatce schodowej.  
\- Co?  
\- Ciągniesz się za uszy – wyjaśnił Cas i wszedł do właściwego korytarza. Było tam dużo cieplej, niż na schodach.  
Dean wyszczerzył się.  
\- Dobrze jest się nimi pobawić – powiedział. – Pomaga to utrzymać krążenie. Jest to ważne zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy jest tak zimno, jak dzisiaj, podobnie, jak nie nosi się metalowej biżuterii w czasie mrozów, ponieważ w taki sposób idioci nabawiają się odmrożeń.  
\- Interesujące – powiedział Cas i pochylił się, aby przyjrzeć się jego biżuterii. Prawdę mówiąc, były to jedne z jego ulubionych – wspaniałe zatyczki z drzewa oliwnego wyłożone bursztynem – ale czuł na Casie swój szampon i żel do ciała i jego włosy wciąż były rozczochrane i to wszystko było takie ROZPRASZAJĄCE. – Te nieźle na tobie wyglądają.  
Dean uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.   
\- Um, przepraszam? Castiel? – obaj się odwrócili i ujrzeli niską, słodką, brązowowłosą dziewczynę, przestępującą z nogi na nogę i patrzącą wszędzie, tylko nie Casowi na twarz.  
\- Tak? – i Dean ujrzał, jak Cas-jego-przyjaciel zmienił się w Castiela-nauczyciela.  
\- Ja tylko, um… zastanawiałam się nad pracą domową? Czy można by użyć transkrypcji laboviańskiej?  
\- Tak, to w porządku – powiedział Cas, uśmiechając się uspokajająco.  
\- Och, to dobrze – powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się nerwowo. – Dziękuję!  
Gdy tylko weszli do biura Casa, Dean wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Chłopie, czy WSZYSTKIE twoje dzieciaki są w tobie szaleńczo zakochane?  
\- PRZEPRASZAM? – Cas parsknął zduszonym głosem i odwiesił sobie płaszcz na oparcie krzesła, po czym postawił skórzaną teczkę na biurku. Dean został zmuszony przypomnieć sobie, że przyjaźnił się z facetem, który miał i używał skórzanej teczki. Ponadto był SPOKREWNIONY z kolejnym.  
\- Ona myśli, że jesteś wspaniały – wyjaśnił Dean, próbując ukryć głupi wyszczerz – dlatego była taka nerwowa. To oczywiste.  
Cas prychnął.  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i Dean się w połowie odwrócił.  
\- Hej, Castiel, zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś na szybko przejrzeć tę korektę – powiedział grubiutki, nieco starszy mężczyzna, będący z grubsza ich wzrostu. Wyraźnie znajdował się pod koniec praktyk absolwenckich. – W niczym nie przeszkadzam, prawda?  
\- Nie, wejdź, proszę – powiedział Cas, zerkając pospiesznie na Deana.  
\- Kim jest twój… - mężczyzna urwał, po czym przeniósł wzrok kolejno z oczu Deana na jego nos, potem brodę i uszy - …przyjaciel?  
Dean NATYCHMIAST się wkurzył.  
\- Zachariaszu, to jest Dean, przyjaciel rodziny – Dean uściskał dłoń Zachariasza z jakimś jadowitym poczuciem dumy, że miał zaszczyt zostać nazwanym przyjacielem rodziny. – Zachariasz i ja obaj odbywamy praktyki w tym departamencie.  
\- Cóż, chłopaki, będę się zbierał – powiedział Dean, uśmiechając się z napięciem. – Hej, Cas, uch… będę dziś w pracy do 21.00, więc…  
\- Och? Gdzie pracujesz? Gdzieś w kampusie? – spytał Zachariasz, a usta wykrzywiał mu szczególny rodzaj szyderstwa, od którego Dean zapragnął mu przywalić.  
\- Prowadzę własny biznes – powiedział Dean zimnym, równym tonem – i jeśli zaraz nie wyjdę, to się spóźnię. Trzymaj się, Cas – kolejny zdawkowy uśmiech i kiwnięcie głową i wyszedł stamtąd.  
Był wciąż tak cholernie wytrącony z równowagi tą rozmową, że prawie zapomniał odbić kartę. Ash natychmiast poczuł się zaalarmowany; wiedział, jak Dean potrafił się wkurzyć, gdyby go odpowiednio sprowokować.   
\- Chłopie, co się stało? – spytał tym swoim spokojnym głosem, który mógłby wyciszyć cały samolot płaczących niemowląt. Dean poczuł, że się nieco rozluźnił, będąc z powrotem w swoim środowisku, wśród znajomego zapachu sklepu.  
\- Nic – wymamrotał. – Tylko jakiś facet okazał się dupkiem, to wszystko.  
Dean niczego w życiu nie żałował. Absolutnie niczego. Nie żałował rozciągniętych uszu ani żadnego ze swoich tatuaży czy piercingów; chciałby tylko, aby ludzie byli na tyle uprzejmi, aby go po prostu zostawić w spokoju. Nigdy nie przechodził z nikim żadnych wielkich konfrontacji w sprawie swoich modyfikacji cielesnych (za wyjątkiem Incydentu Przy Obiedzie, ale ani on, ani Sam NIGDY nie będą o tym rozmawiać), ale wszystkie te małe zsumowały się i sprawiły, że stopniowo tracił wiarę w społeczeństwo.  
Jego telefon zaćwierkał.  
Castiel Milton: przepraszam za Zachariasza. Często jest niewybaczalnie niegrzeczny w swej niechęci do pilnowania własnych spraw.  
Dean: w porządku, już wcześniej miałem do czynienia z dupkami. Nie trać czasu na przepraszanie za niego. Idź uczyć swoją klasę i pamiętaj, by filować ze swoimi uczniami.  
==== Flirtować*, do cholery.  
Castiel Milton: ja nie flirtuję.  
Dean włożył telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i zrobił głęboki wdech. To, że Cas się zmartwił tym, iż on mógłby się zdenerwować, było bardziej poruszające, niż chciałby przyznać.  
Spędził godzinę przed swoją pierwszą wizytą szkicując tatuaż – wzór półrękawka z motywami słońca i księżyca na następny czwartek – i jak na razie był z niego zadowolony. Wizyta też poszła gładko, ponieważ chodziło tylko o wypełnienie kolorem konturów narysowanych w zeszłym tygodniu; koleś, którego tatuował, okazał się w sam raz gadatliwy, ponadto wyszło na jaw, że również był fanem Springsteena, więc Dean w trakcie pracy mógł sobie posłuchać BORN TO RUN. Całkiem nieźle.  
Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później przyszedł Sam i padł na kanapę w poczekalni, zaś Dean wygonił do Gabriela, bo dzieciak naprawdę potrzebował kawy i pożywienia. On sam w czasie przerwy wybłagał jedzenie od Gabe`a i pomógł mu związać razem buty Sama, gdy chłopak bez cienia wdzięku rozwalił się w fotelu. Kiedy Sam się obudził, Dean już był z powrotem w pracy, ale słyszeć jego reakcję też było czymś fajnym.  
Cas wpadł do sklepu na pół godziny przed zamknięciem, kiedy Dean czyścił wszystko i dezynfekował, i zanim się Dean zorientował, wrócił do domu z Samem i Miltonami.  
Do TEGO mógłby się przyzwyczaić.

 

Październik przeszedł w listopad, który przeszedł w grudzień i następne, co Dean wiedział, to on i Sam planujący spędzić wigilię z Miltonami, zanim nadejdzie ich zwyczajowy pierwszy dzień świąt u Harvelle`ów. W tym roku z Południowej Dakoty miał przyjechać Bobby, co było kurewsko ważną okazją, a Dean czuł się zarówno podekscytowany, jak i zaniepokojony tym, że przedstawi go Castielowi. Wiedział jednak, że Bobby go polubi, ponieważ Cas był teraz tak bardzo członkiem rodziny, że zakrawało to na absurd.  
Kupił już i zapakował wszystkie prezenty – do tego nawet w odpowiedni papier. Dean zawsze był kiepski w obdarowywaniu ludzi, więc się naprawdę cieszył, że nikt nie wiedział, iż on to lubi. Zazwyczaj dawał i dostawał jedną rzecz na osobę.  
O wiele za wcześnie rano zadzwonił mu telefon. Odebrał go, nie patrząc, kto to był.  
\- Halo?  
\- Dean, moje rodzeństwo przyjeżdża na święta – wyrzucił z siebie Cas nie bawiąc się we wstępy.  
\- Co? – wymamrotał Dean, przecierając sobie oczy i przewracając się na plecy. W tle słyszał wyraźnie sfrustrowanego Gabriela.  
\- Uznali, że chcą spędzić święta z nami – sapnął Cas, wyraźnie zirytowany tą perspektywą. Oni… potrafią być trudni, jeśli nie wiadomo, jak z nimi postępować.  
\- I? Sam i ja po prostu zostaniemy w domu, jeśli u Gabe`a będzie za ciasno. Mówimy o Baltazarze i Annie, prawda?  
\- Nie – odparł szybko Cas. – To znaczy tak, Baltazar i Anna, ale nie chcę, byście zostali w domu. Chciałbym spędzić święta z wami.  
\- Aj, Cas, serce mi rośnie – zażartował Dean. – Jeśli ci nie przeszkadza, że Sam i ja wbijemy się na wasze rodzinne święta, to proszę bardzo.  
\- Dziękuję – wydyszał Cas, a Dean przez telefon poczuł promieniującą od niego wdzięczność.  
\- Tylko następnym razem nie dzwoń tak wcześnie – zachichotał. – Zobaczymy się później, tak?  
\- Tak. Dziękuję, Dean. Mówię poważnie.  
Rozłączyli się i Dean rzucił telefon gdzieś w okolice swoich stóp, po czym przetarł sobie twarz i spojrzał w sufit. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o rodzinie Casa i Gabe`a. Nie lubili o tym rozmawiać, Dean to rozumiał. On też nie lubił naprawdę rozmawiać o swojej. Wiedział tylko, że ich rodzina była ogromna i bardzo religijna i że ciężko im było od nich uciec, jak to się kiedyś wymknęło Gabrielowi pewnej nocy, kiedy się potwornie upił. Cas miał ogólnie pięcioro rodzeństwa, ale tylko z dwojgiem pozostawał w kontakcie – Baltazarem, starszym od siebie, który dorastał w Anglii, oraz Anną, młodszą od Sama o rok, która przeprowadziła się z nim do Anglii, gdy zaczęła chodzić do college`u.  
Choć brzmiało to dość samolubnie, to, o ile Dean się orientował, rodziną Casa byli on i Sam, i Gabe, i Ellen, i Jo i Ash. To ONI go kochali, sprawiali, że się uśmiechał, gotowali dla niego, robili mu kawę i żartowali sobie z niego; rodzina nie kończyła się na więzach krwi i oni byli tego dowodem.

 

Bobby przyjechał do miasta tydzień później, a Dean oberwał istnym huraganem SMS-ów, gdy tylko wyszedł spod prysznica.  
Jo Harvelle: Dean, słyszę ciężarówkę, jest jakąś milę stąd  
Przywlecz tu wuj tyłek, poważnie  
===========Swój*  
Bobby tu jest i pyta, czemu nie ma ciebie  
I Sama  
Przyprowadź Casa

Ellen Harvelle: Jeśli nie pojawisz się tu za pięć minut, to cię nie nakarmię  
Dean pospiesznie wytarł sobie włosy, a następnie wsadził sobie szczoteczkę do ust.

Cas Milton: Nie jesteś zajęty, co? Przyjedziemy po ciebie za jakieś 2 minuty, Bobby tu jest  
Gabriel Milton: Zbieraj się do Roadhouse tak szybko, jak możesz, Bobby jest w mieście  
\- Sam! – wrzasnął Dean przez drzwi, ale i tak już słyszał w korytarzu jakieś szaleńcze szuranie.  
Dean do Gabriela: O cholera. Dziś robię sobie długi lunch i wpadnę  
\- Wiem, wiem – odwrzasnął Sam – Jo przysłała mi z siedem SMS-ów. Daj mi się ubrać.  
Dean do Casa: Masz szczęście, że dzisiaj wcześnie wstałem. Zadzwoń, kiedy tu dotrzesz, będę się zbierał.  
Wypadli za drzwi w rekordowym czasie, Sam szczerzył się w TEN sposób, szeroko i zaraźliwie, a Dean już czuł, jak zaczyna mu wpełzać na twarz. Impala mruczała mu pod dłońmi; grał Led Zeppelin całą drogę do mieszkania Gabe`a i stamtąd do Roadhouse, a Sam się nawet nie poskarżył.  
Kiedy podjechali, Bobby, Ellen, Jo i Ash wciąż stali na zewnątrz, a Dean wciąż czuł ciepło silnika ciężarówki, kiedy wyłonił się z Impali.  
\- Hej, Bobby – zawołał, wciąż się szczerząc, SZCZERZĄC, po czym broda Bobby`ego drgnęła w jego własnej wersji uśmiechu, a Dean go uściskał, mocno i krótko. Czuł zapach starej skóry ciężarówki, smaru oraz oleju do czyszczenia broni i wszystkiego, co składało się na jego dzieciństwo.  
\- Troszczysz się o ten samochód, prawda? – zapytał gburliwie Bobby.  
\- Pewnie, że tak – odpowiedział Dean krzywiąc się i wiedział, że aż się rozpromienił, kiedy Bobby poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Do CHOLERY, Sam, urośnij jeszcze trochę, a nie zmieścisz się do domu – burknął Bobby, po czym został zmieciony wielkim, Samowych rozmiarów uściskiem. – I zgaduję, że ty jesteś Cas, tak? Chłopcy wychwalają cię od miesięcy – wyciągnął dłoń. – Miło cię poznać, dzieciaku.  
Cas potrząsnął jego dłonią, a Dean pomyślał, że jeśli uśmiechnie się jeszcze szerzej, to twarz mu pęknie na pół. Zerknął na Ellen, która miała na twarzy jeden ze swoich rzadkich, miękkich uśmiechów z rodzaju nie-zamierzam-ci-dowalić.  
\- Jedzenie? – zapytał Dean z nadzieją i posłał jej czarujący uśmiech. Skrzyżowała ramiona.  
\- Zbieraj się do środka, Winchester – szczeknęła, ale bez prawdziwej złości. – Wy też, chłopcy. Nie ma sensu odmrażać sobie tyłków na śniegu.  
Śniadanie przekształciło się w trzygodzinne przedsięwzięcie z o wiele zbyt dużą ilością jedzenia i cydru jabłkowego, na razie jeszcze bez piwa. Gabriel władował się do środka akurat wtedy, gdy Ellen wniosła ciasto, klepnął Bobby`ego w plecy i zjadł prawie tyle ciasta, co Dean. O 14.04 Dean przypomniał sobie, że miał być w sklepie jakieś 4 minuty temu. Wziął swoją kurtkę i szal, z roztargnieniem pocałował Ellen w policzek, obiecując wrócić na obiad, zamknąć wcześnie i przysłać Asha do domu o 15.00. Gdy wychodził, Sam i Cas siedzieli blisko siebie, dyskutując o czymś, co miało związek z językiem prawniczym. Postanowił tego nie roztrząsać.  
Miał szczęście, że była niedziela, ponieważ zdołał zamknąć kwadrans przed czasem i wrócić do Roadhouse o 18.00, gdzie przyłapał Sama na podpijaniu Casowi piwa, podczas gdy Ellen tkwiła gdzieś głębiej w domu. Dean szturchnął go łokciem.  
\- Wiesz, że to TY nas dzisiaj odwozisz do domu? – powiedział.  
Sam skrzywił się, a Cas roześmiał, marszcząc nos w najsympatyczniejszy możliwy sposób.  
Dean stawił czoła zimnu i ciemności i ruszył na zewnątrz z Bobbym i latarką, gdzie udowodnił, że tak, dobrze się zajmował swoją dziecinką. Stali tam przez godzinę, słownie rozbierając Impalę na części. Kiedy wrócili do środka, Dean nie czuł czubka nosa, ale zapomniał o tym, gdy tylko Ellen ogłosiła, że obiad był gotowy.  
Dwie godziny później skończył naprawdę spektakularnie pijany i równie zakręcony, pomimo prawdziwie oszałamiających ilości jedzenia, jakie pochłonął. Jedyne, co naprawdę zapamiętał, to odwrzeszczenie WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE razem z Samem oraz ucałowanie Gabe`a w twarz za to, że przyniósł szkocką, ale wszystko inne to były tylko przelotne przebłyski: palce Casa zwinięte wokół szklanki piwa, to, jak się śmiał na całe gardło, kiedy Bobby opowiadał jakąś głupią historyjkę o garażu, wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy pierwszy raz spróbował ajerkoniaku, i jak opróżnił cały rząd kieliszków nawet nie znalazłszy się pod wpływem.  
Jo powlokła się do swojego pokoju o 22.30, wrzeszcząc na Deana całą drogę za to, że musiała pracować w poniedziałek rano, podczas gdy on miał wolne. Dean zarechotał, jakby to była najśmieszniejsza rzecz pod słońcem, i dopił swoją whisky.  
Jakimś sposobem czas uciekał jak zwariowany, zrobiło się po 2.00 w nocy i Sam zaciągnął jego i Casa na tylne siedzenie Impali, podczas gdy on i Bobby wrzeszczeli na niego bełkotliwie, aby jej lepiej nie zdewastował w żaden możliwy sposób.  
Dopiero, gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w mieszkaniu, Dean sobie uświadomił, że coś było nie tak.  
\- Hej, HEJ, Cas – powiedział do Sama. Sam uniósł brwi.  
\- Jestem SAM – poprawił, wskazując na siebie. Dean pokręcił głową i natychmiast tego pożałował.  
\- Nie, nie, nie, nie – oznajmił stanowczo. – Cas jest tutaj. Czemu go… - pokazał ogólnie - …nie ma?  
Sam przewrócił oczami. A przynajmniej Dean POMYŚLAŁ, że Sam przewrócił oczami. W tym momencie wszystko się przewracało. Cas opierał się ciężko o ścianę kuchni.  
\- Po prostu idź spać – powiedział Sam i lekko pchnął Deana w stronę jego pokoju. Dean usiłował wydostać się ze swojej kurtki oraz koszuli na guziki i zerknął przelotnie na Sama stojącego przed Casem w korytarzu, z dłońmi na guzikach jego koszuli; Dean pół parsknął, pół burknął i po prostu, kurwa, padł na swoje łóżko, z dżinsami spuszczonymi do połowy.

 

Następnego dnia o kurewskim świcie zadzwonił telefon. Gdzieś obok Deana rozległo się stęknięcie, na podłodze obok jego łóżka i sterty ciuchów zapalił się wyświetlacz telefonu i wtedy…  
\- Dean, podaj mi mój telefon.  
Cas sięgnął przez niego na podłogę i w trakcie przylgnął mu piersią do pleców (jak do licha którykolwiek z nich w ogóle skończył…? a Dean mógłby przysiąc, że miał na sobie spodnie…), więc Dean tępo sięgnął na podłogę, złapał telefon i podał go Casowi.   
\- Halo? – Dean próbował zasnąć ponownie, ale Cas wciąż był blisko, o wiele za blisko, tak blisko, że czuł jego oddech, i tylko tyle był w stanie na razie przyswoić. Kończyny miał jak z ołowiu. – Nie. Tak. NA POPIJAWIE.  
Dean nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu słysząc ton Casa. Głos po drugiej stronie linii zdecydowanie zyskał na głośności.  
\- O MÓJ BOŻE, TY Z KIMŚ JESTEŚ? – dobiegł go zniekształcony, trzeszczący damski głos.  
\- Do widzenia, Anno – stęknął Cas i rzucił telefon z powrotem na podłogę obok, jak sobie Dean właśnie zdał sprawę, sterty swoich ubrań. – Na miłość boską, Dean, proszę, nie budź mnie przez przynajmniej kolejne sześć godzin.  
\- Uch, tak – zdołał wykrztusić, ponieważ dopiero wtedy mu dokładnie zaskoczyło, że leżeli w tym samym łóżku, pod tą samą kołdrą, nosząc szczątkową ilość odzienia, i ostatnie, co zarejestrował, zanim, kurwa, odleciał, było to, że RAMIĘ CASTIELA obejmowało go w talii.

 

Obudził się jakiś czas z potwornym kacem i Casem zwiniętym w kłębek u jego boku. Jego włosy tak jakby łaskotały go w ramię i Dean starał się, jak mógł, by go nie obudzić, kiedy sprawdzał swój telefon.  
Jo Harvelle: Być nie uwierzył, jakiego mam kaca  
=========== Byś*  
To nie fair, że Ash nie miewa kaca, a nie musi być w pracy aż do 13.00   
Wisisz mi kawę jak cholera  
Sasquatch: Jeszcze się nawet nie obudziliście?  
Jego telefon skończył gdzieś pomiędzy łóżkiem a podłogą i Dean stęknął cicho, ponieważ była tylko 9 rano, a im więcej kaca zdoła odespać, tym lepiej. Cas wciąż był nieprzytomny, oddychał powoli i w stałym tempie w jego ramię, więc Dean odwrócił się twarzą do niego i zasnął w tej pozycji, z włosami Casa łaskoczącymi go w nos co kilka oddechów.

 

\- Dean.  
Dłoń i lekkie potrząsanie i światło padające z okna. Dean po prostu przekręcił się na brzuch i stęknął.  
\- NIE.  
\- Dean, obudź się. Musisz coś zjeść.  
Dean zorientował się, że to dłoń CASA spoczywała mu teraz na plecach, więc podniósł się, zamrugał nieprzytomnie i spróbował wymyślić coś inteligentnego do powiedzenia. Jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to dłonie Sama na koszuli Casa.  
\- Spałeś tutaj? – wyrzucił wreszcie z siebie. – Znaczy się całą noc.  
\- Nie, spałem na parapecie – odpalił Cas.  
\- Chwila… - Dean przeczesał sobie mózg i wyprodukował coś, co obejmowało dość niebezpieczną ilość tulenia się do siebie w oparach alkoholu. – Och – a potem – Chwila, zrobiłeś śniadanie?  
Cas posłał mu spojrzenie w rodzaju CZY WYGLĄDA NA TO, ŻE ZDOŁAŁBYM PRZEŻYĆ TEN PORANEK BEZ ŚNIADANIA? i tak, zdecydowanie wyglądał jak przepuszczony przez wyżymaczkę.  
Dean próbował się wyszczerzyć, ale w brzuchu mu zabulgotało, więc przeprosił na chwilę, zatoczył się do łazienki i zaczął zwracać, jak mu się zdawało, wszystkie swoje wnętrzności, a potem jeszcze trochę.  
\- Zadzwonił Gabriel – odezwał się Cas z kuchni, kiedy odgłosy wymiotów ustały. – Zastanawia się, czy wciąż żyjemy. i mówi, że Jo wydaje się być „nieszczęśliwa”.  
\- Jo nie znosi kaca zbyt dobrze – odpowiedział Dean ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach. Wszystko, kurwa, smakowało obrzydliwie. Z kuchni dobiegł go chichot.   
\- Ja też nie.  
\- Hej, a gdzie jest Sam? – zapytał Dean, gdy już najgorszy posmak zniknął mu z ust. Wrzucił swoją koszulę z korytarza z powrotem do pokoju (śmierdziała teraz potem, alkoholem I rzygami), poszedł do kuchni i zastał tam Casa w wymiętych spodniach i na pół zapiętej koszuli, siedzącego przy stole i wyglądającego, jakby zaraz miał odjechać. Znowu. Cas w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- BOŻE, tak – stęknął Dean, dobierając się do góry naleśników. – Cas, poważnie, rób mi dalej takie śniadania, a będę musiał cię poślubić.  
UPS.  
Cas otwarł szeroko oczy i wyglądał, jakby prawie zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale Dean mrugnął do niego przesadnie i zachichotał, łagodząc atmosferę. Brawo, ty idioto. Wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer Sama.  
CZEŚĆ, TU SAM! NIE MOGĘ PODEJŚĆ DO… - Dean się rozłączył.  
\- Okej, dupku – wymamrotał i wysłał mu SMS-a.  
Do Sasquatch: Gdzie cię poniosło, powiedz mi, proszę, że się nie uczysz, to fere zimowe

Do Jo Harvelle: ubłagaj Gabe`a o kawę. On też prawdopodobnie ma kaca  
Cas z cichym łupnięciem oparł się czołem o stół.  
\- Znowu mam ochotę wymiotować – stęknął.  
\- Nie na stół – odparł prędko Dean i poklepał go po ramieniu. W odpowiedzi usłyszał zduszone chrząknięcie.

 

Wreszcie dopełzli z powrotem do domu Gabriela i zastali tam Sama, rozwalonego na kanapie, oraz Gabe`a jakimś cudem wciśniętego w szczelinę między jego długimi kończynami oraz oparciem kanapy. Dean zdławił śmiech i zrobił zdjęcie, zdecydowanie nie w celu szantażu.  
Cas wmusił w niego herbatę rumiankowo-miętową, która smakowała jak mentolowa, uschła trawa, ale Dean przełknął ją i tak, ponieważ Cas w każdym znanym sobie języku obiecał mu, że to mu pomoże na żołądek.  
Rozgrzał sobie dłonie na kubku i rozejrzał się po pokoju, kiedy Cas przebierał się w stare dżinsy i mocno sfatygowaną już koszulkę, pod pretekstem zdecydowanego nie-podglądania. Nigdy nie widział Casa w czymś innym, niż koszula i spodnie od garnituru (lub też bokserki i koszulka, ALE O TYM NIE BĘDZIE MYŚLAŁ), ale hej, nie zamierzał się skarżyć. Poświęcił parę minut na przejrzenie płyt DVD, które Cas trzymał w swoim pokoju. „Prywatna kolekcja” Gabe`a składała się z każdego DVD z CASA EROTICA, jakie kiedykolwiek wyprodukowano, ale Dean bez zdziwienia zauważył, że Cas dysponował wymyślnymi wydaniami kolekcjonerskimi klasycznych filmów, jakimiś nowszymi filmami i…  
\- STRAŻNICY? – odwrócił się do Casa z pudełkiem w ręce. – Lubisz STRAŻNIKÓW?  
\- To wspaniale zrobiony komentarz społeczny – powiedział Cas marszcząc się głębiej niż pieprzony Wielki Kanion. – Moje zainteresowania nie są ograniczone środkami przekazu. Zimna Wojna i połowa lat 80-tych były fascynującym okresem czasu, a STRAŻNICY obejmują…  
\- Mój Boże, koleś, mógłbym cię teraz pocałować – wyrzucił z siebie Dean ponownie, bez zastanowienia.  
\- Uch, czy ja w czymś przeszkadzam? – zapytał Sam od drzwi, wyglądając na znacząco zakłopotanego i równie niewyspanego.  
\- Nie – odparł gładko Cas – chyba, że Dean zamierza coś z tym zrobić.  
Dean parsknął, by zatrzeć ślady, i odmaszerował, wciąż trzymając STRAŻNIKÓW. Gabe spojrzał na niego z kanapy.  
\- Cholera – wychrypiał – z pewnością wyglądasz na szczęśliwego jak diabli.  
\- Kiedy następnym razem znajdziesz kogoś szczęśliwego z kacem, daj mi znać – odciął się Dean, po czym włożył płytę do odtwarzacza, włączył telewizor i klapnął u stóp Gabe`a.  
To się już stanowczo wymykało spod kontroli. Już uznał fakt, że jego uczucia do Casa dawno minęły punkt, w którym jego fiut mówił „Boże, tak”, i zapędziły się na niebezpieczne terytorium „proszę, nie znikaj z mojego życia”, co było a) absolutnie przerażające i b) czymś, do czego nigdy by nie chciał się przyznawać, ale jeśli jego durny mózg wciąż będzie się tak zachowywał, to Dean poważnie spieprzy wszystko pomiędzy sobą i Casem.  
Mógł sobie poradzić z nieodwzajemnionymi uczuciami. To było spoko. Może czasami bywał egoistyczny i nadmiernie pewien siebie, ale miało to jedynie maskować fakt, że miał wielkie, okrągłe zero w miejsce poczucia własnej wartości. Kochał swoją pracę, kochał swoje modyfikacje, kochał Asha i Jo i swoich współpracowników i rodzinę, ale na dnie tego wszystkiego leżało stwierdzenie, że był kimś bez szkoły średniej, chociaż z dyplomem, i nie miał nic do zaoferowania komuś, kto z wyróżnieniem skończył prestiżową uczelnię wyższą. Mógł sobie poradzić z tym, że w tym ujęciu Sam był dużo lepszy od niego. Sam był oczywistym wyborem. Mógł sobie z tym radzić tak długo, jak długo będzie mógł chociaż trochę być częścią życia Casa.  
Nieoczekiwanie pod nosem pojawił mu się kubek z przytwierdzoną do niego dłonią Casa. W telewizji zaczęła właśnie lecieć czołówka i „The Times, They Are A-Changing”, co prawdopodobnie przede wszystkim zwabiło Casa do salonu.  
\- Naprawdę powinieneś to dopić – powiedział Cas z jednym z tych niedorzecznie słodkich nie-do-końca uśmiechów.  
\- Tak, ELLEN – westchnął Dean i wziął kubek. Dotknęli się palcami.

 

Kilka dni później z Chicago przylecieli Anna i Baltazar, więc Gabriel zmusił ich do kolejnego miłego obiadu. Więc, naturalnie, Sam zaczął panikować.  
\- Jezu Chryste, Sam, to nie twoja noc poślubna – stęknął Dean i poprawił sobie niewygodny kołnierzyk swojej ładnej, odpowiedniej koszuli, odpowiednio wsuniętej w odpowiednią parę spodni. Poczuł obrzydzenie na widok własnego odbicia w lustrze i wyciągnął parę najbardziej rzucających się w oczy zatyczek, jakie zdołał znaleźć. Buntownik przeciwko społeczeństwu – oto on.  
\- Wiem, ale to jest RODZINA Casa – powiedział, szarpiąc się z krawatem.  
\- I? Gabe też.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał długie i cierpiące DEAN.  
Dojazd do restauracji tylko uczynił Sama bardziej niespokojnym, a Deana wpędził w stopniowo pogarszający się nastrój. Parking był do dupy, ponieważ były to obiadowe godziny szczytu w ruchliwej restauracji, a Dean się zamartwiał, że ktoś przypadkowo walnie w jego dziecinkę.  
\- Mamy rezerwację na nazwisko Gabriel Milton – powiedział Sam do Miłej Pani Na Przedzie, której oficjalnego tytułu Dean nie był w stanie zapamiętać.  
\- Dean – dobiegł ich z tyłu głos Casa. Dean odwrócił się i ujrzał Casa idącego do nich szybkim krokiem i wyglądającego na zdecydowanie wykończonego nerwowo. Włosy sterczały mu jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle.  
\- Hej, czy wszystko dobrze? – zapytał, automatycznie wyciągając do niego rękę.  
\- To ja już… - Sam zakończył wskazując na odchodzącą już kelnerkę.  
\- Och – powiedział Cas, nieuważnie przeczesując sobie dłonią włosy – tak. Gabriel parkuje i… Dean, muszę cię ostrzec, Anna i Baltazar potrafią być trudni.  
\- Chłopie, jest spoko – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Są twoją rodziną.  
\- Ty też – powiedział cicho Cas. Dean poczuł, jak kącik ust uniósł mu się w uśmiechu, i przelotnie położył Casowi dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Powinniśmy, uch, pójść za S…  
\- Cassie – zabrzmiało gdzieś od drzwi – nie zamierzasz nas przedstawić?   
Cas drgnął jak porażony prądem i odwrócił się.  
\- Baltazarze, to jest Dean – powiedział, gdy już odchrząknął. – Dean, to jest mój brat.  
Dean uprzejmie uścisnął mu dłoń. Baltazar miał blond włosy, lśniące niebieskie oczy Casa oraz szczupłe ciało i nosił najbardziej idiotycznie nisko wyciętą pod szyją koszulkę, jaką Dean w życiu widział.  
\- Jestem Anna – przedstawiła się smukła, równie niebieskooka ruda. – Siostra Casa.  
Miała jego nieśmiały uśmiech. Dean również i jej uścisnął dłoń i kiwnął do Gabriela, który wyglądał na zmęczonego.  
\- Sam poszedł tamtędy – powiedział niezręcznie i wszyscy udali się do stolika, przy którym Sam pochylał swą kudłatą głowę nad menu. Zerwał się, gdy tylko ich zobaczył, i entuzjastycznie się przedstawił; Baltazar zdawał się być natychmiast pod wrażeniem, a Anna intensywnie trzepotała rzęsami. Dean usiadł w rogu najbliżej okna i otwarł menu na liście alkoholi.   
Cas usiadł tuż obok niego i nachylił się w jego stronę.  
\- Odpręż się, Dean – wymamrotał tylko do niego i dotknął jego przedramienia. Dean doświadczył fascynującego doznania, kiedy to serce zaczęło mu bić trzykrotnie szybciej, przy jednoczesnym uczuciu, że całe napięcie odpłynęło mu z ciała.  
Obiad był w większości normalnym przedsięwzięciem; wypiwszy pół piwa Dean odprężył się nieco, ale wciąż było to nic w porównaniu ze spotkaniem Casa pierwszy raz. Wtedy czuł się, jakby jego mury ochronne runęły tak, jakby nigdy nie istniały, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że Cas był dobry, Cas był w porządku. Teraz miał bardziej wrażenie, że Anna i Baltazar sięgnęli do niego, wyczuli te mury, uznali je i zostawili je w spokoju.  
On i Sam zostawili Miltonów, aby ci mogli robić Różne Rodzinne Rzeczy, i ruszyli do Roadhose. Dean spędził tam czas pragnąc, aby Cas i Gabe im towarzyszyli.  
Noc mijała powoli i przypełzł następny poranek. Tak on, jak i Sam, dąsali się i byli w złym nastroju i Dean spędził cały czas, od nowa oglądając płytę DR SEXY, dopóki o 22.32 nie zaćwierkał mu telefon.  
Cas Milton: Czy ty lub Sam jesteście teraz w domu?  
Dean: Tak, o co chodzi  
Cas Milton: jadę do was  
Dean: wszystko w porządku,  
======?*  
Cas Milton: będę tam za 5 minut.  
\- Sam?  
\- Co? – zabrzęczał brat beznamiętnie.  
\- Uch, nie wiesz, czy z Casem wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Dean i zastopował płytę. – Jedzie do nas, więc…  
\- Chwila, co? – Sam wyszedł do korytarza. – Czy coś się stało?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział sfrustrowany Dean i uniósł ramiona.  
Zgodnie z obietnicą pięć minut później rozległo się pukanie do ich drzwi. Sam niemal został zmiażdżony drzwiami, kiedy Cas wparował do środka, wyglądając na bardziej wściekłego, niż Dean kiedykolwiek widział.  
\- Wszystko z tobą dobrze? – zapytał Sam cicho i spokojnie. Cas odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Cas?  
\- Moje, uch, RODZEŃSTWO – powiedział, wyraźnie to słowo wypowiadając – może być ciężkie w obejściu.  
Sam otwarł usta i Dean wiedział, że brat zamierzał poprosić o uściślenie, zapytać, czy Cas nie chciał POGADAĆ i POZWIERZAĆ się, ale Dean mógł stwierdzić, że była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej ten teraz chciał.  
\- Hej, usiądź sobie – powiedział Dean wstając z kanapy. – Dzisiaj przedstawię cię Indianie Jonesowi.  
Kurewski BINGO, zaraz za pierwszym podejściem – Cas odprężył się, chociaż nieznacznie, i spojrzał na Deana z wdzięcznością wypisaną na twarzy.  
Sam zasnął w połowie ŚWIĄTYNI ZAGŁADY i zajął większość kanapy, tak, że Cas tkwił uwięziony między jego łydkami i bokiem Deana przez resztę filmu, a do czasu, kiedy się skończył, zaczął potężnie ziewać.  
\- Zepchnę Sasquatcha, żebyś mógł się przespać – powiedział Dean i już miał to zrobić, kiedy Cas go powstrzymał.  
\- Nie, nie budź go – złajał. – To niegrzeczne.  
\- Nie będziesz spał na PODŁODZE, i przepraszam, ale Sam chyba od lat nie sprzątał swojego pokoju. Jestem całkiem pewien, że tam już panuje skażenie radioaktywne.  
\- Twoje łóżko jest wystarczająco duże, o ile spanie z kimś ci nie przeszkadza – powiedział Cas, a w mdłym świetle telewizora Dean mógł zobaczyć, że usta skrzywiły mu się leciutko. Uniósł dłonie uznając swoją porażkę.  
\- Twój wybór, chłopie – powiedział i wstał, by znaleźć zapasowy koc. Cas już siedział u Deana w pokoju, kiedy ten wrócił z salonu, gdzie nakrył Sama tym kocem i nie mógł nie odgarnąć mu włosów z twarzy. Jego brat zamieniał się w totalnego ŁOSIA. Musiał też sobie zgolić te idiotyczne, kurwa, baczki.  
Kiedy Dean wszedł do siebie, Cas siedział na łóżku i trzymał swój świecący się telefon, a wyglądał na zwyczajnie POKONANEGO. Dean wiedział, że zawodził, gdy chodziło o ROZMAWIANIE O TYM, o słowa i poprawianie ludziom samopoczucia, ale doszedł do wniosku, że powinien przynajmniej SPRÓBOWAĆ. Odchrząknął.  
\- Więc, um, co się stało?  
Cas spojrzał na niego i westchnął.  
\- Anna i Baltazar bardzo głośno wyrażają swoje opinie – powiedział wreszcie. – Czasami nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, jakie to jest krzywdzące.  
Dean szturchnął nogą jakieś ubrania na podłodze i odsunął je w ogólnym kierunku szafy. Jedyne światło w pokoju pochodziło z lampki na biurku i telefonu Casa.  
\- Tak, wiem, jak to jest – wymruczał Dean. Współczujące „przykro mi” wydawało się być nie na miejscu.  
\- Ja też całkiem ostro zareagowałem – ciągnął Cas. – Gabriel zadzwonił cztery razy, Anna dwa, a Baltazar trzy.  
\- Zamierzasz do nich oddzwonić? – Dean usiadł na łóżku w odpowiedniej odległości od Casa. W odpowiedniej, trzycalowej odległości. Cas pokręcił głową.  
\- Lepiej, żeby zostawić to przez noc – wymamrotał. – Chociaż powinienem był się spodziewać jakiejś kłótni. Kiedy nasza czwórka się zejdzie, nigdy nie jest spokojnie.  
\- Tak, cóż… - Dean odchrząknął. – Rodzina naprawdę jest dobra we wkurzaniu się nawzajem. Sam i ja wiemy o tym jak cholera.  
Boże, OKROPNY w tym był. Podniósł dłoń w szczerym zamiarze położenia jej Casowi między łopatkami, ale skończył z nią u dołu pleców, gdzie kręgi wygładzały mu się pod palcami. Wiedział, że powinien się ruszyć, ale dłoń nie reagowała. Kiedy Cas przysunął się bliżej dotyku, zdawało się to być działaniem instynktownym. Ty, uch, na pewno nie chcesz, bym skopał Sama z kanapy?  
\- Wolałbym raczej spać z tobą, niż obudzić Sama – powiedział Cas niskim głosem.  
\- AUĆ, chłopie – odpowiedział Dean i krzywiąc się teatralnie wreszcie odsunął dłoń.  
\- Dziękuję – wymamrotał miękko Cas, gdy tylko obaj położyli się do łóżka i wyłączyli światło. – Jestem pewien, że zrujnowałem tobie i Samowi wieczór.  
\- Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany – odpalił Dean, nieco oburzony i o wiele bardziej dotykalski, niż by chciał. Nigdy nie lubił tych zwierzeń do poduszki. – Mówię poważnie – przekręcił się na brzuch i wsunął ręce pod poduszkę, zdecydowanie odwracając głowę na bok, aby nie musieć robić czegoś tak głupiego, jak gapienie się na Casa.   
\- Dziękuję, Dean – powtórzył Cas, a Dean tak mocno zacisnął powieki, że aż go zabolało.

 

Święta były, jak zwykle, wypełnionym żarciem i napędzanym alkoholem przedsięwzięciem.  
Okazało się, że Baltazar był tak naprawdę oszałamiającym kucharzem (I osobą, która nauczyła Casa gotować, co wiele wyjaśniało), więc wigilijna kolacja była prawdopodobnie najlepszą w życiu Deana. Anna była czarująca, a Baltazar bezwstydny, zaś Dean przez całą kolację siedział ściśnięty między Casem i Gabe`em przy małym stole, ocierając się o nich ramionami, gdy tylko któryś z nich się ruszył.  
Dean podarował Casowi jedwabno-kaszmirowy szal z gburowatym ŻEBYŚ NIE MUSIAŁ CAŁY CZAS PODKRADAĆ MOJEGO. Casowi rozjaśniła się cała twarz i Dean pomyślał, że tak, że dokonał właściwego wyboru, bo szal był w identycznym odcieniu niebieskiego, co oczy Casa.  
Dean dał Samowi wielkie pudło książek i filmów, na których brak w telewizji lub konieczność ponownego wypożyczenia z biblioteki zawsze się uskarżał. Wyszczerz Sama był jego ulubioną rzeczą na świecie.  
Ich trójka – Dean, Sam i Cas – pobiegli do Impali i przyciągnęli wielki, komercyjny opiekacz do panini, zapakowany i do kompletu z kokardą na górze. Jeszcze nigdy Dean nie widział Gabriela tak bliskiego płaczu.  
Dean sam musiał walczyć ze łzami, kiedy w zamian dostał płaskie, kwadratowe pudełko od NICH trzech i znalazł w nim rzadki jak cholera, kosztowny zestaw pamiątkowy na dwudziestolecie Stairway To Heaven, w idealnym stanie. Kiedy wreszcie zdołał z siebie wykrztusić „dzięki, chłopaki”, pozwolił sobie zostać porwanym w potworne objęcia Sama i ukrył twarz bratu w ramieniu, by ukryć swój uśmiech.  
Po tym wieczór się zakończył, a oni zabrali się za ajerkoniak; Dean skończył spędzając sporą ilość czasu na pogawędce z Anną i w pewnym momencie zauważył, że Gabe odciągnął Sama na bok. Nie usłyszał, o czym rozmawiali, ale Gabriel położył Samowi na dłoni coś małego i nakrył to swoją, a wtedy… Sam musiał by pijany, do CHOLERY, bo rozdawał uściski jak oszalały.  
Dean mocno się starał nie myśleć o uścisku, jakim obdarzył go Cas, kiedy wreszcie wyszli.

 

Dean obudził się następnego dnia rano i postanowił odgórnie włączyć trochę ASII z tego tylko powodu, że w tym roku pierwszy dzień świąt przypadał na wtorek.  
\- Chłopie – poskarżył się głośno Sam ze swojego pokoju – ASIA?  
\- Hej, koleś, uwielbiasz tę piosenkę i wiesz o tym – odwrzasnął Dean i wtańczył so kuchni śpiewając razem z „Heat of the Moment” tak głośno, jak mógł.  
Sam przerwał mu wreszcie.  
\- Okej, Dean, po prostu… Wesołych Świąt, dobra, zamkniesz się?  
Pierwszy dzień świąt w Roadhouse był kolejnym wirem jedzenia, alkoholu i śmiechu oraz starej świątecznej muzyki. Jedzenie Ellen, jak zwykle, było doskonałe, Ash, jak zwykle, nosił koszulę z uciętymi rękawami, a Bobby, jak zwykle, urżnął się przed 15.00. Dean zrobił sobie rzadki dzień pławienia się w rodzinnym szczęściu, w tym, jakie miał SZCZĘŚCIE, że otaczali go ludzie, którzy na niego wrzeszczeli, kłócili się z nim, śmiali się z nim i radzili sobie z faktem, że, zasadniczo mówiąc, był bezwartościowym, samolubnym człowiekiem, który na to nie zasługiwał, ale którzy kochali go pomimo wszystko.  
Może i nie byli konwencjonalną rodziną, ale Dean umarłby za każdego z nich w mgnieniu oka.

 

Bobby wyjechał w piątek przed Nowym Rokiem, dzień po tym, jak Anna i Baltazar odlecieli z powrotem do Anglii; Dean znowu zawiózł Sama, Casa i Gabriela do Roadhouse, gdzie wszyscy wypili po ostatnim piwie, zanim Bobby ruszy w drogę.  
Ellen uściskała Bobby`ego, Ash klepnął go po plecach, a Jo pocałowała w zarośnięty policzek. Uścisnął dłoń Gabrielowi i zagroził mu urwaniem jaj, jeśli coś się stanie Samowi czy Deanowi, po czym potrząsnął dłonią Casa, pozwolił Samowi się wyściskać i wtedy, w niewyjaśniony sposób, odciągnął Deana na bok.  
\- Dzieciaku, w Casie masz coś szczególnego – wymruczał Bobby. – Nie strać tego.  
Potem, gestem bardziej sentymentalnym, niż to kiedykolwiek okazywał, łagodnie poklepał Deana po policzku i wspiął się do swojej ciężarówki.  
\- O co tu, u licha, chodziło? – prychnął Sam, stając za nim.  
\- Ja… nic – powiedział wreszcie Dean, nieco oszołomiony, i spojrzał na Casa. Ten uśmiechał się patrząc na odjeżdżającego Bobby`ego, trzymał ręce w kieszeniach, a nos mu poróżowiał z zimna. – Nic, o czym bym już nie wiedział.

 

Sylwester zastał jego i Sama w mieszkaniu Gabriela. Całą czwórką upchnęli się na kanapie i do czasu odliczania zdążyli się już nieźle wstawić. Kiedy Nowy Rok zawitał oficjalnie, Gabriel wrzeszczał najgłośniej z nich wszystkich, a Dean śmiał się aż do łez, kiedy Sam złapał twarz Gabriela w swoje wielkie łapska i pocałował go prosto w usta. Cas śmiał się bardziej, niż Dean słyszał kiedykolwiek. Sam zrobił się czerwieńszy niż światła stopu i opadł na kanapę, bełkocząc „wy DUPKI”.  
Dean przez chwilę zabawiał się pomysłem pocałowania Casa i potraktowania tego jako BYŁEM PIJANY, ale niezwłocznie odrzucił to stwierdzenie czując solidny posmak obrzydzenia do siebie.  
Sam powlókł się gdzieś o 3 rano i pół godziny później Gabe znalazł go nieprzytomnego na swoim łóżku. Wzruszył ramionami, zrzucił spodnie i kopniakiem zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Całkowicie przesiąknięty alkoholem mózg Deana uznał to za absolutnie, kurwa, ZABAWNE, i Dean wciąż chichotał, kiedy Cas pomagał mu rozkładać łóżko w salonie i wyciągać pościel oraz koce. Na jedną noc mógł zapomnieć, że miał pełne 23 lata. Cas odtoczył się, śmiejąc się do siebie, po czym szybkim pstryknięciem zgasił światło.  
\- Ty DRANIU – powiedział głośno Dean i znowu zaczął zwijać się ze śmiechu, kiedy się na czymś potknął. Zauważył ciemną postać Casa na ułamek sekundy przed tym, zanim się niezdarnie zderzyli, ramiona-pierś-biodra-uda.  
\- Ciszej – zasyczał Cas, po czym obaj, tłumiąc śmiech, zatoczyli się w stronę łóżka. Cas w ciemności chwycił go za koszulę, grzebiąc mu coś przy kołnierzyku, przy szyi, a potem Dean uderzył łydkami o bok łóżka i przewrócił się, ciągnąc Casa za sobą.  
\- Będziemy mieć TAKIEGO kaca – powiedział Dean w sufit z głupim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Cas leżał gdzieś blisko niego wykręcony jak szmaciana lalka, ciepły i uległy, i Dean czuł każdy fragment ciała, którym się dotykali – uda Casa przy swoim kolanie, jego dłoń na swoim brzuchu, ich boki przyciśnięte do siebie.  
\- Dean?  
\- Tak?  
Cas przewiesił się przez Deana i to było to, przepadł, nie mógł się ruszyć. Dean czuł palce Casa, wciąż szukające czegoś na jego piersi, szyi, szczęce; czuł ciepły oddech na skórze pod uchem – czy on w ogóle WIEDZIAŁ, co mu teraz robił?  
\- Dean – wymamrotał Cas ponownie i nagle palce objęły Deana za kark, nos przypadkowo walnął go w szczękę i, OCH, to były usta, i Dean NIE MÓGŁ… nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić, nawet, jeśli jego ciało nieproszone prężyło się pod tym dotykiem, nawet, jeśli gładził Casowi dolną wargę opuszkiem kciuka tak, jak tego zawsze pragnął, ale NIE MÓGŁ, nie mógł tego zrobić, NIE MÓGŁ TEGO ZROBIĆ.  
\- Ja… - przełknął, bo w ustach mu zaschło. – Ja nie mogę… - i, cholera, jedną dłoń w połowie wsunął Casowi we włosy i nie miał pojęcia, jak do tego doszło.  
\- Jesteś NIEZNOŚNY – wydyszał Cas, policzek w policzek, drapiąc go zarostem, a Dean był pod wrażeniem, że udało mu się faktycznie wymówić „nieznośny”, zanim Cas odpłynął. Odsunął się na bok i ciepło zniknęło, ale to nie była reprymenda, nie w obliczu tego, jak palce Casa błądziły Deanowi po piersi. Tęsknił za dotykiem, zatęsknił TAK BARDZO w chwili, gdy ten dotyk zniknął, że natychmiast wyciągnął ręce i przysunął się bliżej.  
Cas zasnął w przeciągu kilku sekund, sapiąc mu lekko w ramię i przerzuciwszy mu rękę przez biodra. Dean leżał przytomny dużo dłużej i dużo trzeźwiejszy, niżby chciał, tonąc w przekonaniu, jak niewiele na to zasługiwał.

 

Następny poranek okazał się zdecydowanie BRUTALNY i Dean przysięgał, że chodził z kacem przez trzy kolejne dni. Cas spędził resztę tygodnia powoli nabierając rozpędu przed kolejnym kwartałem, zaś Sam dusił się w oczekiwaniu i niepokoju przed nowymi zajęciami. Jedynym promieniem światła, jak wciąż sobie powtarzał, był fakt, że to Cas był nauczycielem na zajęciach z Języka i Prawa, jakie sobie wybrał.  
Z kolei Dean zbierał się, aby mieć pewność, że wszystkie papiery na Body Art Expo ma w porządku – pozwolenie na sprzedaż, zaświadczenie lekarskie, ponowne robienie badań na patogeny, ot tak, na wszelki wypadek. Spędzał też sporą ilość czasu przekopując się przez swoje szkicowniki oraz foldery pełne na pół wykończonych szkiców, próbując znaleźć coś odpowiedniego, co mogłoby uchodzić za portfolio. Albo coś. Wpadł wreszcie do kuchni Gabe`a, walnął gruby na cal plik rysunków na stół i zmusił ich trzech do wybrania pięciu rzeczy każdy. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Cas wybrał wciąż na pół wykończony szkic koszmaru Deana sprzed tylu miesięcy, na którym widniała dłoń mocno ściskająca go za ramię.  
Skończył szkice, podczas gdy Sam przedzierał się przez pierwszy tydzień zajęć; to Cas zawiózł go na lotnisko, skoro Sam był w szkole, a Gabriel w pracy. Cas jeździł Toyotą Prius z 2008 roku (Dean całą drogę oskarżał go o bycie hippisem) i został z nim przez całą odprawę, ponieważ stan jego nerwów stale się pogarszał.  
\- ZRELAKSUJ się, Dean – wymamrotał w pewnej chwili (Dean właśnie miał zwinąć jego prawo jazdy na pół), po czym przysunął się i położył mu dłoń na krzyżu. Jeden prosty gest i 90% napięcia zniknęło. Dean miał tak bardzo, bardzo przesrane.  
Zdołał bez żadnego incydentu odprawić swoje bagaże – zmusił pracownika linii lotniczych do przynajmniej trzykrotnego zapewniania, że większa walizka została oznaczona napisem „Ostrożnie”, ponieważ za cholerę nie wierzył, że jego ulubiona maszyna do tatuażu nie uszkodzi się w trakcie lotu – a potem Cas szturchnął go łagodnie w kierunku odprawy osobistej i Dean NIE MÓGŁ ODDYCHAĆ, ponieważ już tylko godzina dzieliła go od miotania się w powietrzu w przemiłej metalowej rurze.  
\- Samoloty nawet nie wyglądają aerodynamicznie – zasyczał gwałtownie.  
Cas, niech go Bóg błogosławi, zachowywał nieskończoną cierpliwość.  
\- Nic ci nie będzie, Dean. Obiecuję.  
\- Tak, JASNE.  
\- Pamiętaj, by zadzwonić do Sama, kiedy wylądujesz – powiedział Cas i uniósł kącik ust. – Jestem pewien, że będzie chciał wiedzieć wszystko o tej ciężkiej próbie.  
\- Wiesz, wciąż byłbym w stanie dostać zwrot, jeśli odwołałbym lot wystarczająco szybko – powiedział prędko Dean, przestępując z nogo na nogę i bawiąc się paskiem swojej konduktorki. Cas wykonał gest najbardziej zbliżony do przewracania oczami, jaki Dean kiedykolwiek u niego widział.  
\- Proszę – powiedział i jednym gładkim ruchem wyjął coś z kieszeni, zbliżył się do Deana o wiele za bardzo, po czym przez dobre dziesięć sekund majstrował coś przy boku jego torby.  
\- Wow – tylko tyle zdołał Dean powiedzieć, kiedy Cas się cofnął (za daleko, teraz o wiele za daleko), ponieważ WOW. Z haczyka przy jego torbie zwisał brelok do kluczy, okrągły srebrzysty medalion z symbolem Jimmy`ego Page`a na jednej stronie, a Bonza na drugiej.  
\- To na szczęście – wyjaśnił Cas i uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej.  
\- Dzięki, Cas – zdołał wyszeptać Dean i już się ściskali, i to było DZIWNE, bo Dean się nie ściskał. Cas w jego ramionach był ciepły, solidny i szczupły, a Dean go wdychał, wdychał zapach domu Gabriela, zimnego powietrza z zewnątrz, który wciąż do niego przywierał, oraz lekki aromat jego wody po goleniu.  
\- Baw się dobrze – powiedział Cas, kiedy się wreszcie od siebie oderwali. Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że trzymał rękę Casowi na szyi i że Cas nadal obejmował go w talii, i, wow, to było NIEZRĘCZNE, ale Dean zdecydowanie nie chciał niczego puszczać.  
\- Tak – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, a oczy Casa były tak cholernie NIEBIESKIE. Odchrząknął. – Powinienem, uch…  
\- Idź – powiedział Cas i ten głupi uśmiech z powrotem zagościł mu na twarzy. Pchnął Deana ręką, którą wciąż trzymał go w talii; Dean niechętnie opuścił swoją i przeszedł do kolejki.  
\- I odpręż się – zawołał za nim Cas – będzie dobrze.  
Dean odwrócił się, gdy tylko przeszedł kontrolę i gdy już założył z powrotem swoje buty, flanelową koszulę, pasek, kurtkę i szalik, i wyszczerzył się do Casa, który stał po drugiej stronie z rękami w kieszeniach płaszcza i rozwianymi włosami, tworzącymi ciemną plamę w wielkim oknie.

 

W czasie lotu prawie miał atak serca siedem odrębnych razy i dziękował każdemu możliwemu bóstwu za to, że Gabriel mu przypomniał, iż jego telefon mógł też odtwarzać muzykę. Metallica w jakimś stopniu zaradziła jego zdenerwowaniu, ale kiedy wreszcie wylądował w Okręgu Orange, nie zatrzymał się nawet, by poflirtować z gorącą blond stewardessą, tylko jak najszybciej się zbierał do wyjścia.  
Lotnisko było małe i tłoczne, a w punkcie odbioru bagażu stał, kurwa, POSĄG JOHNA WAYNE`A. Dean zrobił zdjęcie i wysłał je do Sama, po czym wykręcił jego numer.  
\- Hej, Dean – odpowiedział pogodnie brat i po tym niemal całe napięcie oraz pozostały niepokój rozproszyły się.  
\- Siemka, Sammy.  
\- Jak ci minął lot? – zapytał Sam i Dean niemal widział jego uśmiech.  
\- Uch, nieźle, dzięki – odparł sztywno.  
\- Przynajmniej wylądowałeś – przypomniał mu Sam o wiele zbyt radośnie.  
\- Tak, okej. Pogadamy później, dupku – odciął się Dean, a Sam śmiał się w głos, kiedy się rozłączali.

 

Wstępna rejestracja i ustawianie wszystkiego były długie i nudne i Dean się faktycznie spocił pomagając innym artystom i piercerom rozstawiać ich stanowiska, ponieważ było ciepło jak na styczeń. Ostatecznie wpadł na Sarę Eberle, zmieniając się w bełkoczącego fana, kiedy go sobie PRZYPOMNIAŁA i potwierdziła jego wizytę w niedzielę po południu.  
Zauważył kilku mistrzów tatuażu tradycyjnego, a potem znalazł się na krześle o 17.00 następnego popołudnia, celem wykłucia sobie kao yord yantry z rąk idiotycznie spokojnego gościa imieniem Mike, który przez ostatnie 15 lat podróżował pomiędzy Tajlandią, Malezją i Tybetem.

Przypomniał sobie naprawdę nieśmiałą dziewczynę obserwującą cały ten zabieg – miała rozczochrane, krótkie czarne włosy i lśniące niebieskie oczy, co zdecydowanie nie było powodem, dla którego wyróżniała się dla Deana.  
Połowa piątku minęła mu chaotycznie – pomiędzy byciem tatuowanym, umawianiem spotkań i trzema ludźmi, którzy po prostu usiedli, rozebrali się i powiedzieli “znajdź wolną skórę i wytatuuj ją” nie miał czasu, by zadzwonić czy napisać do domu. Kiedy się wreszcie dowlókł do swego pokoju hotelowego, jego telefon już mu irytująco ćwierkał.  
Jo Harvelle: Czy jest tam Ignacio Barrera Omójboże, każ mu się przekłuć, abym miała jakąś namiastkę Kup mi też jakąś biżuterię i tym razem pamiętaj, że noszę 27 mm nie 1  
Sasquatch: Wciąż po kolana w pracy? Wow, tak sądzę. Daj znać, jak ci idzie. Jeśli wrócisz zrobiwszy sobie tatuaż po pijaku, będę się śmiał jak cholera. Powiedziałbym „nie zapomnij jeść”, ale myślę, że to dla ciebie nie problem.  
Ellen Harvelle: Powodzenia, dzieciaku, baw się dobrze :D  
Gabe Milton: wytatuuj sobie tyłek. Sprawdzę to, kiedy wrócisz ;)  
Cas Milton: Sam mnie zapewnia, że pisanie do ciebie w niczym ci nie przeszkodzi. Baw się dobrze, хорошо проведи время, diviértete, amuse-toi, hab Spaß i pomóż mi powstrzymać Sama od nadmiernego zamartwiania się. On za tobą tęskni. Ja też.  
Dean wyszczerzył się i zadzwonił do Sama.  
\- Chyba nie zamierzasz sobie faktycznie wytatuować tyłka? – zapytał Sam nie bawiąc się we wstępy.  
\- On już JEST wytatuowany – odszczeknął Dean.  
\- Och. OCHHHH, tak – usłyszał w tle jakieś niskie mamrotanie. – Przy okazji, Cas mówi cześć.  
\- Co, znowu zalegasz u Gabe`a w mieszkaniu? – Dean przełączył na tryb głośnomówiący i odłożył telefon, aby ostrożnie zdjąć sobie koszulę i popodziwiać wciąż czerwoną yantrę na plecach. Sam zachichotał.  
\- Tak, Cas i ja wyszliśmy na kolację, a Gabe pracował, wiesz, jak to jest – powiedział, a Deanowi serce opadło. Nieprzyjemne, znajome uczucie strachu wkręciło mu się w brzuch.  
\- Cóż… - przerwał sobie potężnym ziewnięciem – poklep Casa ode mnie po głowie, a Gabe`a mocno ucałuj za to, że zajął się twoim tyłkiem.  
\- Uch, tak, Dean – powiedział Sam z niepewnym, niemal nerwowym śmiechem – JASNE.  
Dean wymówił się wczesną pobudką i jet lagiem i zakończył rozmowę. Zasnął i śnił niewyraźnie o pościgu za ciemnymi skrzydłami.

 

Zmartwienie w jego piersi zakorzeniło się przez noc i zaczęło rosnąć, wpuszczając odnóżki w każdy cal jego skóry, i kiedy nie tatuował, mógł myśleć tylko o CASIE – o tym, jak się uśmiechał czasem do Sama, o tym, jak się razem tłoczyli, by nad czymś pracować, o tym, jak Cas słuchał, kiedy Sam gadał i gadał o czymś, co go pasjonowało.  
(Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, by spojrzeć na drugą stronę medalu.)  
Jednak, gdy tylko igła przebiła skórę pod jego rękawiczkami, wciągnęły go wyraźne kontury i łagodne kolory i to COŚ, z czego najwyraźniej zasłynął – Ash mówił, że „wszystkie blogi w sieci” uwielbiały sposób, w jaki nakładał kolory, ale Dean nie widział w tym nic szczególnego. Nie było to coś bardzo TRADYCYJNEGO, kolory wychodziły rozmyte i akwarelowate, ale hej, przynajmniej nieźle na tym zarabiał.  
Ręka mu ścierpła jak cholera do czasu jego wizyty u Sary; żartowała sobie z niego, że przegapił kilka miejsc w czasie golenia, więc doczyściła mu kolana i kostki. W takim momencie zazwyczaj zaczynałby czarować, szczególnie tatuowany przez cudownie eteryczną kobietę, ale było w niej tak wiele z Jo, że Dean utrzymywał przekomarzanie się zdecydowanie poza granicami flirtu.  
Tuż przed tym, jak położyła kalkę na ciele, telefon Deana zabrzęczał z jego porzuconych dżinsów.  
\- Odbierz – powiedziała Sara z uśmiechem i kiwnięciem głowy. Dean wyłowił telefon z kieszeni, z ciepłym niedowierzaniem spojrzał na „dzwoni Cas Milton” i odebrał.  
\- Hej, Cas.  
\- Witaj, Dean – dobiegł go niski pomruk Casa i, kurwa, Deana wypełniło ciepło, którego nie powinien odczuwać. W mniej niż dwie sekundy wszystkie jego zmartwienia się rozwiały. Z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że się szczerzy. – Nie przeszkadzam?  
\- Nie, jest okej. O co chodzi? – Sara pokazała, że zamierza zacząć z kalką, Dean odkiwnął jej głową.  
\- Och – powiedział Cas – dzwonię bez jakiegoś szczególnego powodu. Sam i Gabriel są zajęci i bez ciebie jest tu bardzo cicho.  
Dean zachichotał, ponieważ, o IRONIO, Cas próbował powiedzieć „Tęsknię za tobą” komuś, komu jeszcze trudniej przychodziło wykrztuszenie „Ja też za tobą tęsknię”.  
\- Chłopie, miałbyś tu prawdziwy dzień w terenie – powiedział zamiast tego. – Masa ludzi z dziwnymi akcentami.  
\- Naprawdę? – Dean mógł zobaczyć, w jaki sposób pochylił się do przodu, znacznie przekraczając granice przestrzeni osobistej. – Bez wątpienia kalifornijski angielski oraz prawdopodobnie trochę fantastycznych przykładów Chicano.  
Dean zaśmiał się i powiedział, że nie miał pojęcia, co Cas mówił.  
Ostatecznie przegadali cały czas, w którym Sara nanosiła poprawki na wzór, i Dean już się zbierał do wyjaśnień, kiedy Sara powiedziała „W porządku, skarbie, zaczynam” i jej pistolet zaczął zagłuszać telefon.  
\- Pokażę ci w poniedziałek – odparł, szczerząc się, kiedy Cas zapytał go, co sobie tatuuje.  
\- Mam więc nadzieję, że nie potraktowałeś poważnie sugestii Gabriela – odpalił Cas i Dean mógł sobie idealnie wyobrazić ten złośliwy, kpiący wyraz jego oczu.  
\- Nieważne, koleś – skrzywił się Dean, a Sara uśmiechnęła się do niego z zadumą, kiedy się rozłączył.  
\- Chłopak? – zapytała, przesuwając igłą po boku jego łydki.  
\- Nie – powiedział Dean, próbując być nieoficjalnym, ale śmiech przyszedł mu z wysiłkiem. – Tylko, uch, mój dobry przyjaciel. Jakby przyjaciel rodziny.  
Sara tylko wciąż na niego patrzyła, o wiele za długo, by czuć się komfortowo, a potem pokiwała głową, jakby rozumiejąc.  
\- Nieźle cię trafiło, co? – wymruczała wreszcie, uśmiechając się wymuszenie.  
\- Nie ma mowy – Dean skrzywił się automatycznie, ale czuł, że czubki uszu mu się zaczerwieniły. Sara posłała mu kolejne SPOJRZZENIE i wolną ręką łagodnie poklepała go po kolanie.

 

W niedzielę kuśtykał po terenie wystawy, próbując ruszać swe wciąż wrażliwe nowe dodatki tak niewiele, jak mógł. Po drugiej sesji z Sarą wytatuował jeszcze prawie dziesięciu ludzi więcej, a potem, krzywiąc się, powędrował tam, gdzie stała większość stoisk sprzedających biżuterię, podczas gdy wystawa się zwijała. Znalazł tam parę tuneli z nieoszlifowanych ametystów w swoim rozmiarze, które aż BŁAGAŁY, by je kupić, więc westchnął i popisał się, a potem kupił Jo naprawdę oszałamiającą parę tuneli ręcznie wyrzeźbionych z kwarcu rutylowego.  
Wystawa zwinęła się szybko i było naprawdę zimno, kiedy wszystkie stoiska zniknęły; Dean wykorzystał kilka godzin na sen, po czym ruszył z powrotem na lotnisko, na nieszczęście tym razem bez odprowadzającego go Casa. Jego lot powrotny uwzględniał międzylądowanie na O`Hare, co było, kurwa, BŁOGOSŁAWIEŃSTWEM, i wciąż był tak udręczony swoimi lotami, że nawet pozwolił Samowi uściskać się na szybko na lotnisku.  
Gabe i Cas dojechali ponad pół godziny po tym, jak on i Sam weszli do domu, i Dean kuśtykał po domu w szortach koszykarskich, próbując znaleźć taką pozycję do leżenia na kanapie, w której nie dotykałby jej nogami.  
\- Niech to szlag – westchnął Gabe z zadumą – więc to nie był tatuaż na tyłku.  
\- To jest piękne – wymruczał Cas, kiedy Dean ostrożnie usiadł i oparł stopy na stoliku do kawy. – Ilość szczegółów jest niewiarygodna – pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i usiadł obok Deana. – Bardzo dobrze ci pasuje.  
Dean PYSZNIŁ SIĘ. Oczywiście, kurwa, że to było piękne, robiła to SARA EBERLE – od kolan do kostek pokrywała go solidna czerń, łamana nachodzącymi na siebie wirami, tylko miejscami odsłaniająca kawałek skóry. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek bardziej kochał jakiś tatuaż, niż ten.  
Łyknął piwa i delektował się nim z zamkniętymi oczami, kiedy pod wpływem lekkiego dotyku na goleni cały drgnął i niemal rozlał sobie pół butelki na koszulę. Cas trzymał dłoń jakiś cal nad jego nogą i miał na twarzy ten przepraszający, zatroskany wyraz.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział unosząc dłonie tak, jakby miał do czynienia z przerażonym zwierzęciem. Dean prychnął.  
\- Nie, nie – powiedział odstawiając piwo – ty tylko, uch… nie spodziewałem się tego. Wciąż jest trochę wrażliwe.  
\- MOGĘ dotknąć? – zapytał Cas, ostrożnie przesuwając dłoń z powrotem na nogę Deana. Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak sądzę. Tylko, uch, bądź ostrożny. Czasami wciąż boli jak cholera.  
\- Słodkie – powiedział radośnie Gabe, opadając na kanapę obok Sama. Dean przewrócił oczami i z całych sił próbował nie drżeć; palce Casa powoli tańczyły mu po skórze, śledząc wzory, których jeszcze nie zapamiętał, gładząc je tak kurewsko CZULE, że myślał, iż wreszcie zwariuje.

 

W piątek przed swoimi urodzinami Dean obudził się na kanapie Miltonów o jakiejś bezbożnej godzinie rano, słysząc jakieś ciche odgłosy z kuchni. Poranne słońce słabo przesączało się przez chmury i niewiele świateł było włączonych, ale Dean miał pojęcie, kto mógł wstać tak wcześnie.  
\- Cas? – zaskrzeczał.  
\- Przepraszam – odszepnął Cas, stając bliżej ze szklanką kawy w dłoni – nie chciałem cię obudzić. Śpij dalej, Dean.  
I wtedy – Dean pomyślał, że mógł o tym śnić – Cas pochylił się nad oparciem kanapy i łagodnie przeczesał mu włosy palcami. Zanim doszedł do drzwi, Dean znowu spał jak kamień.  
Obudził się ponownie w okolicach 9.30 rano, tym razem słysząc Gabriela i Sama krzątających się po kuchni; usiadł, przetarł oczy i chwycił za telefon.  
Do Casa: O której dzisiaj kończysz, zabiłbym za burgery Ellen na lunch  
Ziewnięcie i przeciągnięcie później przegarnął sobie włosy palcami i ruszył do kuchni. Pachniało, jakby Gabe robił francuskie tosty, i w brzuchu mu zaburczało z oczekiwania, ale kiedy skręcił za róg, świat stanął w miejscu.  
Sam miał na twarzy ten głupi uśmiech i, podwijając rękawy swojej flanelowej koszuli, pochylał się, pochylał się, by scałować uśmieszek z twarzy Gabriela.  
Dean wydał z siebie zdławiony, pełen oburzenia dźwięk, a Sam i Gabe wyglądali jak jeleń na drodze, a potem Sam wrzeszczał DEAN, ZACZEKAJ CHWILĘ, a Dean nie wiedział nawet, gdzie idzie.  
\- Sam, co się, do diabła, dzieje? – wysyczał, patrząc to na szczere, zbyt wielkie oczy brata, to na cień Gabriela w kuchni.  
\- Ty nie…?  
\- Nie, Sam, ja NIE, więc chciałbym, byś mi dokładnie wyjaśnił, CO SIĘ, DO DIABŁA, DZIEJE – rzucił Dean.  
\- Ja… cóż… - Sam przełknął i poczochrał sobie włosy. – Dean, myślałem, że WIESZ. To nie tak, że któryś z nas to ukrywał.  
\- On jest o prawie SZEŚĆ LAT starszy od ciebie – powiedział Dean dużo głośniej, niż zamierzał.  
\- On jest RODZINĄ – odpalił Sam jeszcze głośniej.  
\- Sam – zaczął Dean, teraz już zły, ale Sam mu przerwał.  
\- Dean, ja sam mogę decydować – dociął. – Nie potrzebuję, żebyś i TY był ojcem.  
Dean znalazł się na zewnątrz, trzaskając drzwiami, zanim się zorientował.  
Powrotna podróż do ich mieszkania wypełniona była wściekłą, czerwoną mgłą; został tam tylko na tyle długo, by przebrać się w ubrania, w których nie spał. Powód, dla którego dom był pusty, zdenerwował go jeszcze bardziej, i następne, czego był świadom, to to, że udawał się do kampusu.  
Cas Milton: Kończę o 10.30. Z przyjemnością zjem z tobą lunch.  
Do Casa: akurat teraz jadę do kampusu. Pokłóciłem się z Samem i chyba muszę pogadać z tobą o czymś ważnym  
Cas Milton: zaczekaj w moim biurze. Będę tam tak szybko, jak zdołam.  
Dean brnął wściekle przez stale sypiący śnieg i wiedział, że był nieuprzejmy dla ludzi, których trącał po drodze do działu lingwistycznego, ale nie mógł się tym przejąć. Drzwi opatrzone schludną tabliczką z nazwiskiem Casa były uchylone, więc szturchnął je i padł na jedno z krzeseł.  
Na zegarze widniała 10.31, kiedy Cas wszedł do gabinetu. Dean zerwał się na nogi i obaj przez chwilę niezręcznie szurali.  
\- Czy wiedziałeś o Samie i Gabe`ie? – wyrzucił z siebie Dean, a Cas spojrzał na niego. – Że oni są, no wiesz… PARĄ?  
\- Ja… - był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Dean zobaczył, jak Cas zaniemówił. – Miałem… swoje podejrzenia, Gabriel zawsze był bardzo czuły w stosunku do Sama, ale…  
\- Hej, Castiel – wtrącił się trzeci głos, a Dean musiał się wykazać potężnym opanowaniem, aby nie przywalić Zachariaszowi w tę zadowoloną mordę. Opierał się zwyczajnie o drzwi, wodząc oczami pomiędzy Deanem, Casem i trzycalowym odstępem między nimi oraz tym, jak ich ramiona się dotykały. – Ja, uch, nienawidzę przeszkadzać tobie i twojemu PRZYJACIELOWI, ale czy mógłbym cię na chwilę pożyczyć?  
\- Obawiam się, że nie – powiedział Cas niskim, niebezpiecznym głosem i OCH. – Dean i ja mamy teraz swego rodzaju nagły problem rodzinny.  
Po czym po prostu pchnął drzwiami, tuż przed nosem Zachariasza, i Dean nie mógł nie posłać zadowolonego uśmieszku przez ramię, kiedy poszedł za Casem przez korytarz.

 

\- Tu chodzi o coś więcej, prawda? – głos Casa miękko przedarł się przez mruczenie silnika Impali.  
\- To nic takiego – wymamrotał Dean i dobitnie spojrzał przez okno.  
\- Dean – powiedział Cas, i Dean wiedział, że mężczyzna go przejrzał.  
\- To tylko… - pogładził kierownicę, czując wszystkie znajome nierówności i wgniecenia w skórze - …Sam w taki sposób… wciąga ojca w nasze kłótnie – odetchnął. – Nie wiem, chłopie. Potrzebuję czasu, by to przemyśleć.  
\- Gabriel jest dużo starszy od Sama – powiedział Cas i w zamyśleniu przeczesał sobie włosy.  
\- Wiem – odparł sfrustrowany Dean. – Bóg wie, że Sam jest mądry, ale boję się, że nie wie, w co się pakuje.  
\- Chociaż bardzo mi zależy na twoim bracie, to martwię się, że Gabriel albo był swoim zwykłym bezceremonialnym sobą i nieświadomie bądź przypadkowo nakłonił Sama do czegoś, czego ten nie chciał robić…  
\- Cas, JEZU, nie chcę o tym myś…  
\- …ALBO Sam miał ochotę poeksperymentować i wybrał kogoś, kogo uczucia względem niego znacznie wykraczały poza eksperymentowanie.  
Zapaliło się czerwone światło, więc Dean wykorzystał okazję i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Casa.  
\- Ty mówisz poważnie – powiedział.  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Cas z kamienną twarzą. – Uczucia i działania Gabriela już dawno wyszły poza fazę banału. Dziwię się, że nie zauważyłeś wcześniej.  
\- Jednak Gabriel to GABRIEL – stęknął Dean. – On flirtuje ze wszystkimi.  
\- Niezależnie od tego mam nadzieję, że zarówno Sam, jak i Gabriel wiedzą, co robią – wymruczał Cas i oparł się głową o okno. Płatki śniegu za szybą tworzyły aureolę wokół jego ciemnych włosów i Dean dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę ze zmiany światła, kiedy jakiś burak na niego zatrąbił.

 

Sasquatch: Zostaję tu na noc. Jutro musimy pogadać.  
\- Wspaniale – mruknął Dean i silniej, niż było trzeba, wrzucił swój telefon do torby. Jo spojrzała na niego współczująco; Dean odchrząknął. – Gotowa?  
\- Tak. Słuchaj, Dean…  
\- Zostaw to, dobra? – Dean oparł się łokciami o ladę. – Już jest wystarczająco źle, że muszę pogadać o tym z Samem.  
\- Idź do domu, zrób sobie drinka – westchnęła i ścisnęła mu ramię. – Zapytaj Casa, jak poszło.  
\- Tak, tak – Dean postawił kołnierzyk, zanim wyszedł na prawie zamieć; Jo czekała na niego, by zamknąć, uściskała go przelotnie, co zdarzało się rzadko, i ruszyła do domu.  
Jazda w śnieżycy, myślał Dean, byłaby naprawdę wspaniała, gdyby nie martwił się tak bardzo o swój samochód. Kochał zimę za jej ciszę, a jakimś cudem wyglądało to jeszcze bardziej eterycznie z wnętrza samochodu, cichego, jeśli nie liczyć silnika, miękką, bladą i ZIMNĄ, za uderzającą biel śniegu padającego z ciemnych chmur.  
Chociaż bardzo kochał zimę, był nieskończenie wdzięczny, że kompleks mieszkalny, w którym znajdowało się mieszkanie jego i Sama, dysponował krytym parkingiem. Wchodząc po schodach znowu wyjął telefon.  
Do Casa Miltona: Hej, wszystko w porządku między tobą i Gabrielem? Jestem w domu, gdybyś chciał wpaść czy cios  
=======coś* Zrobię kolację, nie wiem, czy jadłeś  
Cas Milton: Wkrótce przyjadę.  
No dobra. Dean otwarł lodówkę i zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż miał tackę siekanych steków, które kupił, by zrobić potrawkę ( w przeciwieństwie do tego, co wszyscy wokół niego zdawali się myśleć, Dean był naprawdę świetnym kucharzem, dziękuję bardzo). Wzruszył ramionami, wyjął patelnię i zaczął rozgrzewać trochę oleju, aby podsmażyć kawałki, kiedy będzie obierał ziemniaki. Trzydzieści sekund po tym, jak ustawił je na kuchence, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
Cas wyglądał na… poirytowanego. Z pewnością było to lepsze niż pełne wkurzenie, ale wciąż oznaczało, że musiało się wydarzyć coś nieprzyjemnego.  
\- Czy, uch, wszystko…? – zrobił nieokreślony gest. Cas westchnął ciężko, zdejmując płaszcz i trzy warstwy, które nosił pod spodem, aż wreszcie został w starej koszulce i dżinsach z dziurą w kolanie. Dean był zaskoczony. Cas rzadko ubierał się nieformalnie.  
\- Myślę… - Cas urwał, kręcąc ramionami – myślę, że wszystko sobie poukładali. Żaden z nas nie wierzył im wystarczająco, choć to zrozumiałe, zważywszy na okoliczności, w jakich ty i ja się tego dowiedzieliśmy.  
Dean odetchnął głęboko i pokiwał głową.  
\- Okej – powiedział i znowu kiwnął głową. – OKEJ. Więc, uch, obiad? – wskazał kciukiem w stronę kuchni i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Casowi drgnęły usta.

 

Zjedli siedząc na kanapie i Cas wciągnął go w oglądanie jednego z filmów Sama, coś pod tytułem PRESTIŻ, i Dean był całkowicie nieprzygotowany na to, że tak mu się ten film spodoba.  
\- Cas? – zapytał Dean niepewnie, ponieważ Cas zwisł w sobie, jakby na pół spał. W odpowiedzi usłyszał stęknięcie. – Zostajesz na noc?  
\- Omijanie łącznika – wymamrotał Cas. – Normalne w twoim przypadku. Jeśli chcesz, to zostanę.  
\- Tak, ja… - Dean odchrząknął. – To by, uch, było miłe.  
Cas usiadł i przeciągnął się tak, że znoszona koszulka podjechała w górę i przelotnie ukazała pasek bladej skóry. Nie, żeby Dean patrzył. Potem, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Cas wstał, ziewnął i podreptał do pokoju Deana.  
Dean zmarszczył się, pozbierał naczynia, wrzucił je do zlewu, po czym zajrzał do swego pokoju i zastał tam Casa rozwalonego na jego łóżku i już śpiącego jak kamień, wciąż w tej samej koszulce. Parsknął i wrócił do garów.

 

O drugiej w nocy Dean siedział przy biurku. Światło z ulicy wpadało przez okno i ledwo wystarczało, aby widział, co rysuje, a za sobą słyszał głębokie, równe oddechy Casa; wiedział, że sen nadejdzie wkrótce.  
W międzyczasie jednak ręka aż go ŚWIERZBIAŁA i musiał to zrobić, zanim się położy. Myślał o tym swoim starym śnie o piekle, o aniele i świetle, i doszedł do wniosku, że wreszcie to uchwycił – ciemne, lśniące skrzydła, imponująco rozłożone, twarz pełna skupienia oraz dzikiej radości, święta, prawa i piękna.  
Leniwie nałożył więcej cieni i zdławił ziewnięcie; skończył na razie, a teraz był czas spać. Cas zajmował większość łóżka, więc Dean zrobił, co mógł, aby zdobyć sobie przestrzeń pozbawioną kończyn Casa, co skończyło się tym, że mężczyzna podświadomie złapał Deana za przód koszuli.  
Po raz chyba tysięczny tego dnia Dean zaczął rozważać swoją sytuację. Wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się z poczucia tego, jaki żałośnie, kurwa, NIEODPOWIEDNI, musiał być w oczach Casa, i nawet, jeśli teraz Sam nie stanowił opcji, to nie było mowy, aby Cas kiedykolwiek upadł tak nisko. BEZWARTOŚCIOWY.  
Ta myśl była niemal pocieszająca w swej znajomości, jak trujący szept Alastaira w jego głowie, sposób, w jaki zwykł był szydzić NIE DOŚĆ DOBRZE, WINCHESTER, MUSISZ ICH DRAPAĆ, DOPÓKI NIE BĘDĄ KRWAWIĆ I KRWAWIĆ, tylko tym razem role się odwróciły i to on krwawił. Ramię ścierpło mu od fantomowego bólu.  
Uniósł barki i zamknął oczy, a ostatnie, co mu się przypomniało, zanim zasnął, to że anioł okazał się wyglądać jak Cas.

 

Następnego ranka, kiedy Sam cicho wszedł do mieszkania, on i Dean wyrzucili z siebie jednocześnie „okej, przesadziłem”. Sam przeczesał sobie włosy i odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Ja nie… słuchaj, przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem – wyjaśnił Sam, szczerze i szeroko otwierając oczy – i mogłem to powiedzieć w dużo lepszy sposób, ale myślę, że w tej kwestii musisz mi zaufać.  
\- Tak, mogłeś – powiedział Dean sztywno. – Sam, miałem powód, by się o ciebie martwić.  
\- Wiem – wymamrotał brat.  
Dean poruszył się. Był OKROPNY w takich sytuacjach. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wyjaśnić to, co czuł, ponieważ nie WIEDZIAŁ, co czuł – szczerze, wciąż dość mocno, kurwa, wydziwiał, ponieważ SAM i GABRIEL? i martwił się o Sama, i o Gabriela, i naprawdę nie miał na to słów.  
\- Po prostu… nie bądź głupi – powiedział wreszcie. Sam skrzywił się próbując rozluźnić atmosferę, co w zaskakujący sposób pomogło. Dean ścisnął bratu ramię i pomyślał, że nawet, jeśli trzeba będzie czasu, aby się przyzwyczaił, to będzie dobrze.

 

Wszystko poszło się jebać o poranku w dniu jego urodzin.  
Nigdy nie myślał zbyt dobrze o swoich urodzinach (a co tam było do świętowania? Tylko jego szesnaste, osiemnaste i dwudzieste pierwsze NAPRAWDĘ miały znaczenie), ale przynajmniej mógł użyć wymówki „to moje urodziny”, aby bezkarnie robić coś, co wkurzyłoby Sama.  
Jak włączenie Led Zeppelin na cały regulator, gdy tylko się obudził.  
\- Tak, okej, wszystkiego najlepszego – burknął Sam przecierając oczy, kiedy już usiadł w kuchni na krześle.  
Kiedy już zjedli śniadanie, a płyta już od 15 minut przeskakiwała, Sam poszedł pod prysznic, a Dean zmienił płytę. Zdecydował się na trochę Crosby`ego, Stillsa, Nasha i Younga, ponieważ był trochę w nastroju na folk, a potem przypomniał sobie, że na tej właśnie płycie znajduje się piosenka Stillsa „4+20”.  
Szczerze mówiąc, to właśnie DLATEGO nie lubił urodzin – za to, że zawsze zdołał wmanewrować się w głębokie introspekcje, po których, kurwa, nienawidził wszystkiego.  
Piosenka też mu nie pomagała, pomyślał, kiedy Stephen Stills śpiewał miękko, że four and twenty years ago, I come into this life, the son of a woman, and a man who lived in strife. Wszystkie jego wczesne wspomnienia zawierały Johna, Johna wrzeszczącego, Johna nieobecnego, Johna przeprowadzającego się z nimi co miesiąc (czasami co tydzień), tylko po to, aby gonić za czymś, co mogło im przynieść więcej pieniędzy, Johna wykonującego każdą możliwą pracę, próbującego znaleźć czas dla swoich chłopców, próbującego zarobić na ich utrzymanie, próbującego robić wszystko jak najlepiej, próbującego tak bardzo i tak szczerego, próbującego bezskutecznie. And he worked like the devil to be more.  
Okazywało się tak jakby, że jego najważniejsze urodziny zawsze obracały się wokół Sama – te, które naprawdę miały znaczenie, to te, kiedy wreszcie mógł zdobyć prawo jazdy, aby odwozić Sama do szkoły, kiedy Johna nie było, oraz te, kiedy wreszcie oficjalnie stał się dorosły (o tym jednak nie chciał myśleć, nie, kiedy znajdowały się tak blisko od ucieczki z jego osobistego piekła).  
Bezspornie zaszedł całkiem daleko w stosunku do cienia człowieka, jakim kiedyś był. Co prawda daleko mu było do bycia NAPRAWIONYM, W PORZĄDKU czy WARTOŚCIOWYM, ale funkcjonował, dawał radę uszczęśliwiać ludzi tym, co robił, i miał wokół siebie paru cholernie niesamowitych ludzi. Miał Jo, Ellen, Asha, Bobby`ego, Sama i Gabriela. Miał CASA. Może nie w sposób, w jaki pragnął Casa (ale to było idiotyczne, on niczego nie pragnął, nie wolno mu było niczego pragnąć), ale był tak kurewsko wdzięczny za to, że miał Casa w taki sposób, w jaki mógł. Wiedział, że nie zasługiwał na takiego przyjaciela, jak on, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie był z głębi duszy wdzięczny.  
Stills przeszedł do night after sleepless night, I walk the floor and I want to know, why am I so alone?, zanim Dean się, kurwa, nie poddał i nie zmienił płyty, włączając tą, którą dostał na święta. Nie zamierzał psuć sobie nastroju w jedyny dzień, kiedy mogło mu ujść na sucho celowe wkurzanie innych.

 

Na lunch poszli do PHYSICAL GRAFFITEA i spotkali tam Casa; Sam pochłonął swoje jedzenie jak wilk i pospiesznie pocałował Gabriela (Dean zdecydowanie odwrócił wzrok), po czym wsiadł w autobus do kampusu, skoro zaś Cas już na dzisiaj skończył z nauczaniem i zajęciami, on i Dean włóczyli się przez chwilę, po czym wrócili do domu.  
\- Wiesz, od Gabriela musiałem się dowiadywać, że masz urodziny – powiedział Cas, kiedy Dean szarpał się z zamkiem, bo palce mu przemarzły do kości.  
\- Urodziny nie są tak ważne – prychnął Dean. Zamek wreszcie ustąpił i weszli do (miłościwie ciepłego) mieszkania. – Mam teraz 24 lata, i co z tego?  
\- Więc masz teraz tyle lat, co ja – zripostował Cas z błyskiem w oczach, zrzucając swój płaszcz i otrzepując śnieg z butów.   
\- Tak, nieważne. Urodziny są dobre tylko do tego, aby mieć wymówkę na bycie dupkiem – Dean poruszył brwiami i mrugnął do Casa. – Więc w ilu językach możesz mnie nazwać niesamowitym?  
Cas z powagą rzucił coś po rosyjsku i uniósł brwi.  
\- Właśnie mnie zwymyślałeś, co?  
\- Nazwałem cię świnią – powiedział Cas zwyczajnie i przeszedł obok Deana, by powiesić płaszcz w szafie. Twarz miał tak IDEALNIE SPOKOJNĄ, że Dean nie wytrzymał, zaczął się śmiać, a potem i Cas zachichotał, i tkwili przy drzwiach szafy, i okej, Cas był bardziej niż trochę blisko, i pachniał zimnem, i potem ciało Deana ruszyło się bez jego pozwolenia, rzucając się o wiele za daleko do przodu, i Dean pocałował Casa.  
Był to przelotny pocałunek.  
Cas miał spierzchnięte usta i zimny nos.  
Dean zatoczył się do tyłu, gdy tylko odzyskał kontrolę nad ciałem, i zagapił się. Cas patrzył na niego, spokojnie i równo, i wtedy Dean SPANIKOWAŁ.  
\- Ja zaraz… - rzucił się do frontowych drzwi i niemal się potknął. Złapał za klamkę, a potem odwrócił się i ujrzał Casa, który wciąż GAPIŁ SIĘ NA NIEGO. – Cas, przepraszam, naprawdę przekroczyłem granicę i… - przełknął nerwowo i ponownie chwycił klamkę. – Po prostu pójdę i…  
\- Dean.  
NIE WAŻ SIĘ, KURWA, OTWIERAĆ TYCH DRZWI, mówiła twarz Casa, pochmurna i prawa, i nosząca naprawdę podejrzane podobieństwo do anioła z tego głupiego snu, którego Dean nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy.  
\- Słuchaj – zaczął, szaleńczo próbując znaleźć jakieś wyjaśnienie czy powód, ale wtedy Cas znowu znalazł się BLISKO, osaczając go przy boku kanapy.  
\- Powinieneś przeprosić jedynie wtedy – powiedział cichym, niskim głosem – jeśli to była pomyłka.  
Dean zamrugał głupio i jednocześnie próbował dodać dwa do dwóch.  
CZTERY, mało pomocnie wrzasnął jego mózg.  
\- Co?  
Cas zmarszczył brwi, po czym sięgnął mu do naszyjnika i poprawił go tak, by zamek znajdował się na karku. Amulet ciążył mu niczym ołów.  
\- Myślałem, że to było oczywiste, co do ciebie czuję. Najwyraźniej się myliłem – powiedział to zwyczajnie, jakby mówił o pogodzie, w taki sam sposób, w jaki mówił o wszystkim.  
Dean gapił się, nieszczęśliwy, jak Cas odmaszerował i faktycznie powiesił płaszcz w szafie.  
\- T… ty CO?  
\- Kiedy następnym razem zakocham się w tobie na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, upewnię się, by ci to wyraźnie powiedzieć w każdym języku, jaki znam – głos Casa był teraz miękki, ale z tą delikatną nutką kpiny, która zawsze trafiała Deana w samo sedno.  
\- Ja… ty… - Dean przełknął, PRÓBOWAŁ przełknąć gulę w gardle. – Cas, ja nie mogę – na tej ostatniej sylabie głos mu się załamał. Cas spojrzał na niego, spojrzał przez niego i skrzyżował ramiona.  
\- Ty biedny, samolubny bydlaku – wymruczał – nie sądzisz, że na to zasługujesz, co?  
Gdyby to był ktoś inny, Dean już by mu przywalił. Zamiast tego po prostu tam stał i PRZYJMOWAŁ to, ponieważ tym właśnie był – biednym, samolubnym bydlakiem, który wiedział, że na to nie zasługuje. Słowa Casa tylko to potwierdziły.  
\- Robiłem w życiu rzeczy, z których nie jestem dumny – powiedział wreszcie, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć Casowi w oczy. – Dość paskudne rzeczy, okej? Chodzi mi o to, że ty… - pokazał gestem na Casa, na jego schludną koszulę i dobre spodnie - … a ja nawet nie skończyłem szkoły średniej i zarabiam na życie tatuowaniem.  
\- Dean – powiedział znowu Cas, i tym razem oczy miał łagodne i szczere, i wtedy Dean wyrzucił z siebie wszystko, opowiedział mu o tym, co do tej pory wiedział tylko Sam.  
Opowiedział Casowi prawdę o swojej rodzinie, o Johnie, Samie, Mary i o sobie samym, o tym, jak zaczął tatuować. Opowiedział Casowi o przeprowadzkach z miasta do miasta co parę tygodni lub, jeśli mieli szczęście, co parę miesięcy, ponieważ John piciem zawsze pozbawiał się stałej pracy. Opowiedział Casowi o bazgraniu w samochodzie na rachunkach i strzępkach toreb po jedzeniu na wynos, dla zabicia czasu.  
Bazgranie przerodziło się w sztukę i kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał jednego ze starych kumpli Johna z marines, pokrytego tatuażami od szyi do kostek, to było to. Na początku płonął ambicją – ciułał i oszczędzał, aby kupić swój pierwszy zestaw, czarował rzeźników, by dawali mu resztki świńskiej skóry, na której mógł ćwiczyć, kupował najtańszy tusz.  
Miał wtedy 15, 16 lat i walczył ze szkołą, aby możliwie najszybciej zdobyć GED; czasami jakiś podejrzany salon tatuażu przyjmował go na kilka dni, kiedy byli w mieście, i mógł zarobić konkretne sto dolców (jeśli miał szczęście), aby nakarmić Sama, kupić mu rzeczy do szkoły, utrzymywać jego ciuchy w porządku.  
A wtedy, kiedy gorący lipiec przeszedł w jeszcze gorętszy sierpień, zawędrowali do Nowego Orleanu i Dean poznał Alastaira.  
Alastair był szorstki, bezczelny i okrutny. Przyjął Deana z szalonym uśmiechem, wręczył mu pistolet i kazał go używać jak noża. Sklep Alastaira – nikt nie znał jego prawdziwej nazwy, wszyscy nazywali go THE RACK – był miejscem, w którym ludzie krzyczeli w trakcie tatuowania, przytrzymywani przez Alastaira czy dowolnego szefa gangu, który ich tam przysłał, podczas gdy Dean drapał i drapał, celowo niszcząc skórę, celowo robiąc to źle, tylko po to, by zarobić.  
Raz płakał tatuując kobietę, która błagała go, by przestał. Drżącymi dłońmi wsunął jej włosy za uszy, zostawiając jej na twarzy smugi krwawego tuszu, i przeprosił.  
Tej nocy Alastair pierwszy raz użył pistoletu na nim.  
John Winchester umarł na skutek zatrucia alkoholowego na trzy tygodnie przed osiemnastymi urodzinami Deana. Gdy tylko wybiła północ tego dnia, Dean wziął Impalę, upchnął śpiącego Sama na tylnym siedzeniu i przez piętnaście godzin bez przerwy jechał przed siebie, zanim podjechał na postój, aby się zdrzemnąć.  
Zajechali do Bobby`go z oczami podkrążonymi z niewyspania, a Bobby przygarnął ich bez słowa.  
Sam zaczął naukę w miejscowym liceum, w pobliżu domu Bobby`ego. Spędziwszy rok bez tatuowania, dręczony koszmarami i nawiedzany krzykami, Dean podjął zasadniczą decyzję, by po prostu IŚĆ DALEJ. Gdzieś na północ, gdzieś, gdzie było zimno i spokojnie, w przeciwieństwie do upału Nowego Orleanu. Zmusił Sama, by ten został w szkole, został w JEDNEJ szkole, aby nie spierdolił najważniejszej części swojej edukacji.  
\- A resztę, jak sądzę, znasz – wyszeptał wreszcie Dean, oblizując usta. Zaczął skubać etykietę swojego piwa. – Nie zasługuję na dobroć, jaką mi KTOKOLWIEK okazuje.  
Cas tylko dalej na niego patrzył, wciąż przyciskając się do niego ramionami i udami, a Dean nie mógł się zmusić, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Cas westchnął i wyjął swój telefon.  
\- Mogę cię odwieźć do Gabe`a – wymamrotał Dean. Cas rzucił mu nieprzeniknione spojrzenie.  
\- Ja nie wychodzę – powiedział. – Zamierzam powiedzieć Samowi, aby po zajęciach poszedł do naszego domu, zamiast przychodzić tutaj. Mam wrażenie, że teraz wolałbyś z nim nie rozmawiać.  
\- Ty nie…?  
\- Co ZAMIERZAM zrobić, to zaparzyć ci kawy – powiedział cicho Cas, a potem, kurwa, POCAŁOWAŁ GO W CZOŁO i wstał z kanapy, aby pójść do kuchni.  
Dean ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Czuł się dziwnie, wreszcie wyznawszy komuś wszystko, co zrobił, wszystko, co czyniło go tak bezwartościową namiastką człowieka. Ale nie tylko czuł się dziwnie, czuł się też LŻEJSZY. Jakby jakoś to było w porządku. Tłumił wszystko w sobie, od kiedy Mary umarła, a on zaczął zajmować się Sammym, budując wokół siebie ściany i tworząc pozory zadziorności, ale teraz, kiedy, kurwa, ODSŁONIŁ DUSZĘ przed Casem, poddał ją pod jego obserwację, czuł się oszołomiony.  
Kiedy Cas wrócił z kawą w jego ulubionym kubku, Dean przyjął ją z drżącymi dłońmi. Pił ją długo, delektując się jej goryczą palącą go w gardle, po czym odstawił kubek i obwisł nieco, trąc sobie czoło. Wciąż się trząsł i nie mógł przełykać i cały czas miał wrażenie, jakby świat stanął na głowie, dopóki Cas nie położył mu dłoni na plecach i wszystko nieoczekiwanie nie zwolniło.  
Odwrócił się, a Cas był właśnie tam, zaledwie o dłoń dalej, a w tych głupich, niebieskich jak ocean oczach widniało „jest dobrze”. Dean NIENAWIDZIŁ być pocieszanym – nienawidził współczucia i żalu i CZY NIC CI NIE JEST, wolałby raczej radzić sobie ze stresującymi sytuacjami jak dorosły – ale było inaczej, kiedy Cas objął go w talii.  
\- Zamierzam cię pocałować – wymamrotał Dean i ujął twarz Casa w swoje dłonie. – To w porządku, tak?  
Cas w odpowiedzi tylko pochylił się naprzód i pocałował go, lekko i miękko, i Dean się, kurwa, ROZPUŚCIŁ. Opadł na Casa i ukrył mu czoło na ramieniu; Cas dalej obejmował mu plecy, leniwie przeczesując mu włosy na karku.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem cię jeszcze nie odstraszyłem – wychrypiał Dean stłumionym głosem – ale, cholera, cieszę się z tego.  
\- Zbyt często się nie doceniasz – odmamrotał Cas. – Jestem zarówno szczęśliwy, jak dumny, mogąc być częścią twojego życia.  
Kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił, Deanowi została darowana konieczność zdobycia się na odpowiedź.  
\- Sam? – odebrał marszcząc brwi.  
\- Hej, uch, co się dzieje? – zapytał Sam. – Cas powiedział…  
\- Nie martw się o to – westchnął Dean. – Po prostu musiałem z nim o czymś pogadać.   
Nastąpiła przerwa. O-wiele-za-długa przerwa.  
\- Okej – powiedział Sam takim tonem, jakby mu o coś chodziło.  
\- Poważnie, Sam, zapomnij o tym. Zobaczymy się w Roadhouse ok. 17.00, okej?  
\- Okej – powiedział znowu Sam, wciąż brzmiąc, jakby coś PLANOWAŁ. Dean rozłączył się i westchnął, po czym znowu pociągnął kawy.   
On i Cas spędzili następne 1,5 godziny na oglądaniu Gwiezdnych Wojen – Cas wiedział, że były to jego pocieszacze, więc włączył POWRÓT JEDI, niech go Bóg błogosławi – i Dean próbował o tym nie myśleć. O wielkim TYM. O tym, że położył się na kanapie, kiedy Cas poszedł do łazienki, z zamiarem bycia złośliwym, ale kiedy wrócił, Cas po prostu położył się obok niego, jakby to się działo od lat. Albo o tym, że przyłapał się na leniwym rysowaniu kółek tuż pod krawędzią koszuli Casa, swoimi pełnymi odcisków palcami gładząc jego ciepłą skórę.  
Nawet, chociaż między nimi wszystko było inne, nic się nie zmieniło. Cas wciąż mu truł, aby ten ładnie się ubrał, tak, jak by to zrobił przy każdej innej „miłej” okazji (CAS, KURWA, TO MOJE URODZINY, ROBIĘ, CO CHCĘ), a potem Dean się upewnił, że Cas weźmie swój własny szal, zamiast brać jeden z jego szalików. I wtedy Dean stwierdził, że przywarł do Casa, przygarnął go do siebie razem z za dużym płaszczem, grubym swetrem i szalikiem i wszystkim, całując go ostrożnie i wciąż próbując dojść do ładu z tym, że to było okej, że to było dobre, że mógł to robić.  
Odsunął się niechętnie i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wsadzając sobie ręce do kieszeni.  
\- Hej, Cas? – Cas wyciągnął ręce i poprawił mu kołnierz kurtki. – Um… dzięki.  
Było to absolutnie kiepskie; ciężko przychodziło mu okazywać wdzięczność i Cas o tym wiedział, ale sądząc po tym, jak zatknął Deanowi palce za szlufki spodni i przyciągnął do siebie, do kolejnego pocałunku (Dean usłyszał jego rwący się oddech, kiedy podrażnił mu wargę zębami), Cas wiedział dokładnie, co on próbował powiedzieć.

 

Obiad w Roadhouse był głośny i nieokrzesany i dokładnie taki, jak Dean lubił. Wcinał swojego absolutnie ulubionego burgera i absolutnie ulubione piwo, mając po jednej stronie Casa, a po drugiej Jo, zaś Sama, Gabriela i Asha naprzeciwko.  
Sam zrobił sobie z niego jaja wybierając z maszyny grającej „Radar Love” i śpiewając ją do wtóru (była to piosenka o kolesiu, który zakochał się w swoim samochodzie, a Dean zdecydowanie mógł się z tym utożsamiać, I CO Z TEGO?), a potem Jo wybrała „Can`t Fight This Feeling” od REO Speedwagon, co słysząc Dean się zadławił, ale był też (można powiedzieć) wystarczająco pijany, by to usprawiedliwiało śpiewanie tej piosenki razem z nią.  
Sam, niech go Bóg błogosławi, odstawił swojego drinka i razem z Jo przez kilka sekund udawał okropnego walca, po czym przekazał ją Deanowi, który ją złapał i obrócił wokół, śmiejąc się, ponieważ to było takie kurewsko głupie, a oni zachowywali się, jakby mieli po 6 lat. I on to UWIELBIAŁ. Spojrzał na Casa, gdy Jo próbowała odzyskać oddech po śmianiu się do łez, i Cas szczerzył się jak idiota, marszcząc nos i w ogóle, a Dean wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni tego błogiego wyrazu na jego twarzy. Wziął piwo i usiadł obok Casa, i nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, gdy Cas położył mu swoją ciepłą, solidną dłoń na kolanie; Deana strasznie kusiło, by go po prostu objąć, dokładnie tam, w samym środku Roadhouse.  
Gabriel zaczął wymagać poprawin u siebie, ale wszyscy zaprotestowali, ponieważ był czwartek i każdy musiał następnego dnia iść do pracy, więc Dean i Cas samotnie ruszyli do Miltonów, podczas gdy Gabriel użerał się z Ellen, jednym ramieniem obejmując pogrążonego w śpiączce spożywczej Sama.  
Kiedy doszli do parkingu, kurewsko zdesperowany Dean osaczył Casa przy Impali, ponieważ cały ten czas znajdował się tak blisko niego i nie robił TEGO, nie scałowywał mu każdego westchnienia z ust, nie wpijał mu palców w ubrania.  
Cas odsunął się i wyszczerzył do niego, filuternie i mrocznie, jak nigdy przedtem, zaś Dean nie zdołał się powstrzymać – rzucił się naprzód i pocałował go znowu, zanim Cas nie wysapał, że naprawdę, NAPRAWDĘ powinni dostać się do domu.

 

Dean prześcignął Casa w drodze do jego własnego domu i opierał się już o Impalę, gdy tamten podjechał, w pełni przygotowany, by palnąć mu HA HA, POKONAŁEM CIĘ, ale Cas wysunął się z samochodu z bardzo zdecydowaną miną i Dean spotkał go w pół drogi, przywierając ustami do jego ust z niemal żenująco wielką potrzebą.  
Cas pchnął ich obu w stronę domu i podążył za Deanem, który uderzył plecami o frontowe drzwi, uparcie go przy nich osaczając; jego wargi były cudownie ciepłe w porównaniu do temperatury poniżej zera wokół nich. Dean stęknął zniecierpliwiony, kiedy Casowi otwarcie drzwi zajęło więcej niż pół sekundy.  
Dostali się do środka i zaledwie stopę od wejścia Dean zaczął zdejmować Casowi płaszcz. Cas zrzucił go z siebie jednym płynnym, idiotycznie, kurwa, POCIĄGAJĄCYM ruchem, po czym Dean złapał go za koszulę i znowu przyciągnął do siebie, ponieważ pięć sekund bez ust Casa na jego ustach było marnowaniem czasu.  
Z każdym krokiem na drodze do pokoju Casa zrzucali z siebie ubrania – Cas prawie się potknął przy zdejmowaniu butów, zaś Dean borykał się z rozwiązywaniem swoich – a następne, co wiedział, to że posłał Casa na drzwi do jego sypialni, wepchnął mu kolano między uda i zaczął go całować po szyi. Cas wydał z siebie ten DŹWIĘK, który trafił Deana prosto w fiuta, i o, TAK, zdecydowanie mógłby polubić to, jak kurczowo Cas złapał go za włosy.  
\- Dean – wydyszał Cas – ŁÓŻKO.  
I tak, okej, nie zamierzał się z tym kłócić. W pozbawiony wdzięku sposób szarpali się i popychali po pokoju, zrzucając spodnie, chwytając się pozostałych resztek ubrań, i wtedy Dean zaczął powoli rozpinać Casowi koszulę, wędrując ustami w ślad za palcami.  
Brzuch Casa był biały jak śnieg, przełamany tylko ciemną linią szorstkich włosów biegnących w górę z jego bokserek. Dean podążył ustami w górę do ciężko się poruszającej piersi Casa, przygryzł mu obojczyk, przesunął się do łomoczącej tętnicy szyjnej i wtedy Cas odrzucił głowę do tyłu.  
W takim stanie żaden z nich długo nie wytrzyma.  
Cas nieustępliwie ciągnął go za koszulę i Dean zdjął ją z wdzięcznością, rzucając ją na podłogę razem z resztą swoich ubrań i nie przestając całować Casa nawet wtedy, kiedy sprawnie, jedną ręką, ściągnął swoją bieliznę. Cas wygiął się w łuk, by zdjąć swoją, i CHRYSTE, Dean poczuł pustkę w głowie pod wpływem cudownego dotyku rozgrzanej skóry na swoim fiucie. Przełknął westchnienie Casa, przygryzł jego dolną wargę, zakochał się w tym, jak mężczyzna desperacko wbijał mu palce w plecy.  
Zdyszany Dean wyszczerzył się do niego, po czym osunął się w dół, na jego biodra. Sposób, w jaki Casowi zaczął się rwać oddech, kiedy on polizał go po jednej z kości biodrowych, a potem przesunął się niżej, dodatkowo gładząc go po bokach, był, kurwa, cudowny.  
\- Czy to jest w porządku? – wydyszał Dean z ustami tak blisko fiuta Casa, że czuł jego ciepło. Cas SARKNĄŁ i złapał Deana za włosy. Mężczyzna przysiągłby, że poczuł, jak Cas przewrócił oczami.  
\- Kurwa, Dean, TAK – zawarczał i o cholera, było coś tak nieprzyzwoitego w sposobie, w jaki jego idealne usta wypowiadały wulgaryzmy, że Dean prawie, kurwa, stracił kontrolę, tu i teraz.  
Boleśnie powoli polizał Casa po spodniej stronie fiuta, a następnie opuścił się w dół jak jakiś cholerny mistrz, jakim był. Oddech Casa stał się nieregularny w krócej niż minutę, a jego palce zacisnęły się kurczowo na pościeli. Dean zaczął się zbierać z powrotem w górę, na linii biodra-pierś-szyja-usta, ponieważ pragnął tego tak bardzo, że aż BOLAŁO, a Cas dyszał mu w usta tak, że żaden już nie wiedział, które jęki należały do kogo.  
Cas przekręcił go na plecy, wziął w garść oba ich fiuty i sprawnie znalazł rytm, który pasował im obu. W zawstydzająco krótkim czasie Dean stracił oddech i o CHRYSTE święty, wiedział, że w ogóle dużo dłużej nie wytrzyma, nie po tym, jak Cas zostawiał mu linię ugryzień na szyi, nie po tym, w jaki sposób od ich potu wszystko robiło się śliskie i gładkie, i wtedy doszedł, z dłonią zaciśniętą na ciemnych włosach i imieniem Casa na ustach. Cas podążył za nim w mniej niż milisekundę później, dusząc jęk w jego ramieniu, zaś Dean na pełną minutę ujrzał gwiazdy.  
Pocałował Casa w spocone czoło i odetchnął, długo i powoli. Zdecydowanie nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio seks był TAKI dobry. Cas zamruczał cicho i pocałował Deana, głęboko, powoli i dobrze, po czym podniósł się i skrzywił, widząc lepki bałagan na ich brzuchach. Dean zaśmiał się bez tchu, znowu się czując, jakby miał 16 lat, zaś Cas wziął pudełko chusteczek i obaj się wytarli.  
Dean szperał na podłodze w poszukiwaniu swoich bokserek, Cas przeczesywał sobie włosy (i CHOLERA, ta fryzura jak po seksie naprawdę mu pasowała), a potem obaj zagapili się na siebie, w półmroku szeroko otwierając oczy.  
\- Więc – powiedział Dean niezręcznie.  
\- Więc – odpowiedział Cas, równo i spokojnie.  
Dean przypuszczał, że w tym momencie powinni odbyć Rozmowę o tym, czy byli PARTNERAMI, czy też KOCHANKAMI, czy może nazwać to jakimkolwiek innym, równie okropnym terminem, którego nienawidził używać, i chyba zaczął panikować, ponieważ NIE MIAŁ POJĘCIA, jak powiedzieć o tym, czego chciał. Nigdy nie pozwalał sobie, by mieć to, czego pragnął; zawsze odpychał od siebie swoje potrzeby na korzyść zapewniania Sammy`emu tego, czego tamten chciał, ponieważ potrzeby Sama były dużo ważniejsze od jego własnych, a on i tak był bezwartościowy.  
Ale pragnął tego. BOŻE, pragnął tego.  
\- Więc sądzę… - pokazał gestem na przestrzeń między nimi. Cas spojrzał na niego i podniósł swoje bokserki, a następnie założył je w takim tempie, jakby dysponował całym czasem świata.  
\- Pytasz, czy chciałbym przenieść nasz związek poza tę niezdarną, banalną próbę – powiedział Cas, unosząc kącik ust.  
\- TAK – powiedział Dean i pstryknął palcami. – O to.  
Założył własne bokserki, aby po prostu zająć czymś ręce, ale on i Cas jakoś ciągnęli do siebie, a poza tym duża część mózgu Deana trwała w zszokowanym niedowierzaniu nawet wtedy, kiedy Cas pogładził go kciukami po biodrach.  
\- Zwykła przyjaźń nigdy naprawdę nie wyszła, co? – wymamrotał Cas, a ich nosy uderzyły o siebie. Dean parsknął.  
\- Okej, szczerze mówiąc, i, Cas, nie śmiej się ze mnie, zawsze myślałem, że masz słabość do Sama – zdołał powiedzieć, dławiąc śmiech. Patrząc wstecz, ta myśl była zdumiewająco głupia, więc Dean przyciągnął Casa bliżej, delektując się tym, jak śmiech Casa dudnił mu w piersi; obaj wciąż byli rozgrzani i tak dobrze było czuć skórę Casa na swojej.  
Sam i Gabe powinni wkrótce wrócić, a on naprawdę, NAPRAWDĘ nie chciał zostać przyłapanym nago (znowu); jego koszulka leżała obok Casa, ale zignorował ją na korzyść pocałowania go ponownie, ponieważ do tego NAPRAWDĘ mógłby się przyzwyczaić. Czuł uśmiech Casa przy swoich ustach i przesunął mężczyźnie rękę na krzyż; i wtedy drzwi otwarły się z hukiem.  
\- Och, dobrze – powiedział Gabriel całkowicie beztrosko – nie jesteście nadzy. Dla waszej informacji, już wróciliśmy.  
\- Jezu CHRYSTE, Gabe! – wrzasnął Dean (to nie był skrzek, to był WRZASK); Cas wyglądał, jakby mógł zamordować. Gabe tylko mrugnął i wystartował od drzwi. Dean podążył za nim po tym, jak już w większości założył sobie spodnie i narzucił koszulkę przez głowę. Kiedy wpadł do kuchni, zastał Gabriela i Sama siedzących przy stole. Sam trzymał ręce schludnie złożone na blacie.  
Cóż, cholera.  
Cas wpadł na barki Deana, pospiesznie zapinając swoją koszulę; szkoda jednak już się stała, ponieważ jego włosy wyglądały jak najbardziej oczywiste włosy po seksie w historii przyłapania na gorącym uczynku. Nie pomagało, że koszulka Deana była założona na lewą stronę i że ich ubrania słały się oskarżycielsko na podłodze, tworząc ścieżkę prowadzącą od frontowych drzwi do sypialni Casa.  
\- Więc – powiedział Sam, a Dean przypominał sobie każdą możliwą wersję PRZYSIĘGAM, ŻE NIE JESTEM HIPOKRYTĄ, którą był w stanie wymyślić. – Chłopaki, zajęło wam to wystarczająco dużo czasu.  
\- Przepraszam? – wypalił Cas. Sam zaśmiał się trochę niedowierzająco i odchylił do tyłu razem ze swoim krzesłem.  
\- No dalej, chłopie – powiedział, patrząc na Deana. – Wiesz, że Bobby myślał, że wy dwaj byliście, no, PARĄ, tak?  
\- Co do diabła – wybełkotał Dean.  
Gabriel przewrócił oczami i zakołysał się na krześle. Dean wciąż usiłował zorientować się, co się, kurwa, właściwie działo. Wciąż się spodziewał, że Sam zareaguje tak, jak on w swoim czasie, z bólem, złością i zmieszaniem.  
\- Wy, chłopaki, jesteście w pewnym stopniu jak… nieporuszalny obiekt i niepowstrzymana siła – powiedział Sam, marszcząc nos. – To była jedynie kwestia czasu.  
Gabe postawił krzesło z powrotem na płytkach i pstryknął palcami.  
\- Skoro o tym mowa – zakrakał – Sam, wisisz mi dwie dychy!  
\- Chwilunia – szczeknął Dean. – Robiliście ZAKŁADY?  
Cas skrzyżował ramiona; Gabriel posłał im obu ogromny uśmieszek, kiedy Sam westchnął i wyjął swój portfel.  
\- Sam się założył, że to potrwa aż do ferii wiosennych, zanim dojdziecie ze sobą do ładu – wyjaśnił i wyłuskał banknot z niechętnych palców Sama. – Ja obstawiałem koniec miesiąca.  
Dean spojrzał na Casa z oburzeniem i niedowierzaniem; Cas po prostu przeczesał sobie włosy ręką, przez co nastroszyły się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Czy to… nie wiem, was nie odrzuca? – zapytał Dean, niespokojnie przestępując z nogi na nogę. Ponieważ, wow, KURWA, to było niezręczne ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie – on się tak jakby umawiał z Casem, zaś Sam Robił Te Rzeczy z Gabrielem, więc wszystko w podejrzany sposób zostawało w rodzinie i Dean po prostu NIE zamierzał o tym myśleć.  
\- No wiesz – powiedział Gabriel, a Dean z zaskoczeniem usłyszał miękkość w jego głosie. – Jak tępy możesz być? Sam i ja, poważnie mówiąc, spodziewaliśmy się tego od tygodni – Cas musnął dłonią rękę Deana. – Nigdy nie widziałem was obu szczęśliwszych niż wtedy, kiedy byliście w swoim towarzystwie.

 

Dni przeszły w tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące, a śnieg zamienił się w chlapę; Dean i Cas uczyli się, jak zachowywać się w swoim towarzystwie, jak przestać wszystko ukrywać i pozwolić, aby po prostu było. Dean dowiedział się, że Cas lubił spać od ściany i że nie za bardzo chrapał, powoli też znajdował wszystkie miejsca, po których dotknięciu Cas wciągał powietrze i zagryzał wargi (pod uchem, na obojczykach, krawędzie żeber, podstawa kręgosłupa – Dean czcił je wszystkie).  
Nauczył się prowadzić z dłonią na kolanie Casa i choć żaden z nich nie był fanem publicznego demonstrowania uczuć, to Dean naprawdę lubił całować Casa na do widzenia, jeśli odprowadzał go do biura, dokładnie tam, gdzie szczęka łączyła się z uchem. Nauczył się też, kurwa, absolutnie UWIELBIAĆ wyraz twarzy Zachariasza, kiedy ten widział ich obu – zupełnie, jakby mężczyzna wyczuwał paskudny zapach i starał się tego nie okazywać.  
Cas z kolei nauczył się ciała Deana, poznał wszystkie jego małe blizny i nacięcia, znalazł miejsce na jego lewym ramieniu, gdzie, jeśli zmrużył oczy, wciąż mógł dostrzec słowo „bezwartościowy” ukryte pod czernią. Cas ucałował zabliźnione litery i powiedział, że Dean nie był bezwartościowy, że zasługiwał na ocalenie z łap Alastaira. Dean pomyślał, że serce mu wybuchnie.  
Cas zdołał wreszcie swoimi długimi palcami podotykać wszystkich tatuaży Deana; pogładził kontury pustelnika na jego plecach, powiódł ustami po ptasiej klatce Vonneguta na jego udzie, podczas gdy Dean zaciskał dłonie na pościeli, wbił palce w linie wyrysowane na jego boku, kiedy przyciągał go bliżej, bawił się pentagramem nad jego sercem. Dean opowiadał mu o każdym z nich, czasami, kiedy pot stygł im na ciałach, czasami, kiedy poranne słońce padało na twarz Casa i tworzyło mu aureolę we włosach.

 

Dean szybko odkrył, że środy były zakałą jego istnienia, ponieważ Cas miał wtedy wieczorne zajęcia oraz seminarium dyplomowe, i zazwyczaj nie widywał go aż do 22.00.  
Kończył właśnie przecierać jedną ze szklanych szafek, kiedy usłyszał dzwonki przy bocznych drzwiach, a że tkwił niemal po łokcie w środku dezynfekującym, to nawet się nie odwrócił.  
\- Sorry, chłopie, już zamknięte, ale jutro otwieramy o 11.00 – zawołał z okolic umywalki.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że dla mnie zrobiłbyś wyjątek.  
Dean odwrócił się o wiele za szybko, kapiąc na podłogę bardziej, niż to było konieczne, i wyszczerzył się, ujrzawszy w drzwiach Casa.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że dzisiaj masz tę dyskusję – patrzył zmieszany (ale hej, nie skarżył się), jak Cas zrzucił płaszcz i położył go na jednej z kanap, po czym wepchnął dłonie w kieszenie spodni i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wcześnie skończyliśmy – powiedział. Dean uniósł brew. – Okej, dobrze. Jedna z syntaktyczek zrobiła sobie swego rodzaju przymiarkę sukni w ramach prezentacji pracy, więc uznałem, że, uch, mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia – zmarszczył nos po słowie „syntaktyczka”, a Dean poczuł, jak usta mu drgnęły, bo jeśli wiedział coś o studiach Casa, to to, że nienawidził syntaktyki z pasją, która niemal równała się jego miłości do dialektologii.  
\- Robisz uniki, by się ze mną zobaczyć? – zachichotał Dean, rozbawiony i zakochany.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać – Cas przybrał poważny ton i Dean drżącymi dłońmi odłożył szmatkę.  
No to się zaczynało.  
OCZYWIŚCIE, że to nie mogło przetrwać. OCZYWIŚCIE, że było za dobrze, aby to była prawda.  
Sekunda przerwy w wypowiedzi Casa rozciągnęła się w głowie Deana niczym lata i mężczyzna zaczął wspominać cały ich związek – całą ich PRZYJAŹŃ – próbując się zorientować, gdzie wszystko spieprzył. Nie wiedział, czy miał ochotę wymiotować czy po prostu, kurwa, przestać oddychać.  
Stwierdził, że poszło źle mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy się urodził.  
\- Chcę zrobić sobie tatuaż.  
Dean potrzebował dobrych 10 sekund, by przeanalizować to, że Cas+chce+mieć+tatuaż, a nie że Cas+nie+chce+mieć+ze+mną+nic+wspólnego.  
\- Ja… - przełknął gulę w gardle. – Cóż, cholera, Cas, wiesz, że jestem ostatnią osobą, która spróbuje ci to wyperswadować.  
\- Chcę, żebyś ty to zrobił – powiedział Cas, śmiertelnie, kurwa, poważnie, i wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek papieru. – Teraz. Dziś wieczorem.  
Dean SPANIKOWAŁ.  
\- Co? – zaskrzeczał i spróbował wyrównać oddech. Nie udało się. – Nie ma mowy, Cas. Nie mogę.  
Nie mógł, NIE MÓGŁ zrobić tego Casowi, nie Casowi, bo to by oznaczało naznaczyć go permanentnie, jego skórę i jego życie, i, o KURWA, to uderzało w Deanowy strach przed zaangażowaniem (cisza, przynajmniej WIEDZIAŁ o tym strachu i ROZPOZNAWAŁ go) i wstrząsało nim do głębi, mrożąc mu krew w żyłach. Był w 99% pewien, że miał w tej chwili jakiś atak paniki.  
\- Czemu nie? Mam do ciebie absolutne zaufanie.  
Cóż, pomyślał Dean, chociaż jeden miał.  
\- Cas… - zaczął, ale Cas przerwał mu niemal natychmiast.  
\- Chciałem tego już od paru lat. Przemyślałem to.  
Ton miał spokojny i cierpliwy, ale w oczach pojawił mu się błysk. Przyszedł spodziewając się oporu Deana i przyszedł PRZYGOTOWANY, gnojek jeden.  
\- Niech na to spojrzę – mruknął Dean, pokazując gestem na papier. Castiel wręczył mu kartkę, a Dean ją rozłożył. Była to zbitka nie-angielskich, nie-rzymskich liter – nie były to też litery rosyjskie, arabskie czy greckie, nie pochodziły też z żadnego z języków azjatyckich, z którymi zapoznał się Dean, ale były proste i miały w sobie jakąś poezję. Wbrew samemu sobie Deanowi nawet się jakoś spodobały. Chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co to było.  
\- To moje imię w języku enochiańskim – powiedział Cas, odpowiadając na jego pytanie, a Dean w jego głosie usłyszał cichą nutę dumy. – Pokopałem trochę w etymologii mojego imienia i trafiłem na enochiański, i od tamtego czasu ten pomysł mnie prześladował.  
\- Cóż, uch – wymamrotał Dean – znaczy się, to nie jest nic trudnego czy coś. Taki prosty wzór będzie dobrze wyglądał praktycznie wszędzie.  
\- Cieszę się, że tak myślisz – odpowiedział Castiel, poluzowując sobie krawat na środku sklepu, jakby to coś miało się faktycznie wydarzyć. – Myślałem, aby zrobić to u nasady szyi, pomiędzy łopatkami, i żeby było z grubsza tak duże, jak na papierze – skinął głową w stronę kartki i zdjął krawat, odwracając się, by rzucić go na kanapę obok płaszcza. I chociaż Dean ogólnie bardzo lubił, gdy Cas zdejmował ciuchy, to w żadnym razie nie było okej.  
\- Ash świetnie sobie radzi z napisami, możemy…  
\- Dean – warknął Cas i, o kurwa mać, było to jednocześnie przerażające i podniecające. – Chcę, żebyś ty to zrobił.  
\- Cas… - Dean nie wiedział, od czego w ogóle zacząć. Oblizał się i przetarł sobie twarz. – Wiesz, że… że zrobiłbym wszystko. Dla ciebie. Uch – wow, CHOLERA, Winchester, wymowny jesteś. – Ja tylko… chłopie, musiałeś mnie tak osaczać? – zaśmiał się słabo.  
\- Odmówiłbyś, gdybym cię zapytał – odpowiedział Cas i wyciągnął sobie koszulę ze spodni. Sposób, w jaki to zrobił, zdecydowanie powinien być, kurwa, nielegalny.  
Dean przełknął z trudem i zacisnął powieki. Coś dużo cieplejszego od strachu wskoczyło mu w centrum zainteresowania, kiedy Castiel podniósł koszulę na tyle wysoko, by przelotnie odsłonić pasek skóry wzdłuż brzucha.  
\- Cas, tatuowanie kogoś sprawia… chłopie, to zostaje naprawdę głęboko, to znaczy, że zostawię ci swój ślad na skórze na resztę życia.  
Cas uniósł brew.  
\- Sądzisz, że nie brałem tego pod uwagę? – burknął, a wzrok miał lodowaty. – Jesteś jedyną osobą, której bym w tej kwestii zaufał.  
\- Ale to… - Dean przejechał sobie dłonią po włosach. – To jest coś pomiędzy artystą a klientem, zostawiam na tobie coś TRWAŁEGO i… - Dean się miotał i wiedział o tym, ale nie mógł zrobić tego Casowi, nie mógł znaleźć słów, by wyjaśnić to przerażające napięcie w piersi. Kiedy Cas wreszcie uzna, że ma go dość, to ostatnie, czego Dean by dla niego chciał, to być obarczonym jakąś trwałą pamiątką. Cas sobie na to nie zasłużył.  
\- Czy to coś pojawia się w przypadku każdej modnej paniusi? – Cas skrzyżował ramiona i wyprostował się; w jego głosie słychać było prawdziwy żar, gdy obserwował nerwowe ruchy Deana.  
\- Nie – nalegał Dean – oczywiście, że nie. Ale…  
\- Czy pojawiło się w przypadku tamtej pary nowożeńców, którzy chcieli mieć inicjały tego drugiego na nadgarstkach? – Cas naparł na niego, wchodząc za ladę, którą Dean z taką radością się od niego odgrodził, i podszedł tak blisko, że jedyne, co Dean mógł zobaczyć, to była para niebieskich jak stal oczu i zaciśnięta szczęka.  
\- Tak, ale Cas, NOWO…  
\- Dean – Cas powstrzymał go jednym słowem i spojrzeniem. Dean próbował się wycofać, ale skończyła mu się przestrzeń; coś szczęknęło na półce za nim i Dean zerknął do tyłu, ale twarz Casa wciąż była kamiennie poważna. – A co z Samem?  
Zapanowała cisza.  
SAM. Gdyby miał być wobec siebie szczery, to tatuowanie Sama było prawdopodobnie tym, co go wyciągnęło z tego przerażającego upadku/prawdziwej depresji po Alastairze – nawet, gdy zaczął tatuować tutaj, nawet, gdy zaczął pracę w starym sklepie u Crowleya, zawsze istniało w nim jakieś pęknięcie. Jednak widok zaufania na twarzy brata był czymś, czego nigdy nie zapomni.  
To samo widział teraz na twarzy Casa.  
\- Nie, w ich przypadku TEGO nie było – przyznał Dean pod nosem. – Nie tak.  
\- Zatem przyznajesz, że twoja niechęć nie wynika wyłącznie z poczucia profesjonalizmu.  
\- To znaczy, że cię naznaczę na stałe! – powiedział Dean wystarczająco głośno, by poniosło się po małym sklepie, ale Cas nawet nie drgnął. Dean poczuł echo starych blizn na lewym ramieniu. Bezwartościowy. – Nie chcesz tego, Cas. Nie proś mnie więcej.  
\- Dean – powiedział miękko Cas, dotykając jego ramienia – czy kiedykolwiek przyszło ci do głowy, że właśnie dlatego chcę, byś to ty to zrobił? – Dean próbował odwrócić wzrok, gdyż nie mógł stawić temu czoła, DOSŁOWNIE nie mógł – ale Cas złapał go dłonią za twarz. – DEAN. Ufam ci całkowicie i wiesz o tym. Właśnie tego chcę.  
Cały gniew wyciekł z głosu Casa i wreszcie została tam tylko cicha pewność; mężczyzna praktycznie BŁAGAŁ i to trafiło Deana w to miejsce, które zazwyczaj było zarezerwowane dla Sama. Dean wciąż próbował patrzeć Casowi w oczy, ale skończył patrząc mu to w oczy, to na usta, aż wreszcie wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.  
\- Okej.  
Cas przysunął się i pocałował go, miękko i powoli, a Dean pozwolił sobie na cichą myśl, że MOŻE podjął właściwą decyzję.  
\- Okej – powtórzył to przy ustach Casa i pogładził go po plecach. – Ja, uch… muszę przygotować parę rzeczy.  
Pocałował Casa znowu, przelotnie, i poszedł do swojego gabinetu. Cas chyba zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że on potrzebował trochę czasu, ponieważ za nim nie poszedł; Dean przez parę sekund hiperwentylował, drżącymi dłońmi łapiąc krawędź lady – wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech, zamknął oczy, jeszcze raz wciągnął powietrze, po czym powoli je wypuścił. Dłonie wciąż mu drżały, kiedy zaczął ponownie dezynfekować swój sprzęt, ale, z jakiegoś powodu, stwierdził, że się uspokaja, kiedy Cas wszedł do środka.  
Gdy tylko wszystko zostało drobiazgowo zdezynfekowane, Dean postąpił w stronę Casa i zaczął mu powoli rozpinać koszulę. Wszystko wydawało się być nieco surrealistyczne; Cas oparł się łagodnie o niego, wsuwając mu dłoń pod krawędź koszulki. Kiedy Dean dotarł wreszcie do ostatniego guzika, Cas zrzucił koszulę, ruszając ramionami.  
\- Dean – powiedział cicho – dziękuję.   
Dean pocałował go znowu, ponieważ nie umiał znaleźć słów, więc zamiast tego przekazał wszystko swoimi ustami, przesuwając mu językiem po dolnej wardze, i odetchnął miękko.  
\- Gotów?  
Cas odetchnął głęboko i pokiwał głową. Dean pogładził go po barkach, potem po plecach, ucałował w najwyższy kręg szyjny, a wreszcie przygotował skórę i położył na niej kalkę. Sprawił, że Cas przez jakieś dziesięć minut uzasadniał mu wybór miejsca, po czym chyba jeszcze siedem razy zapytał, czy Cas był ZDECYDOWANY, że tego chce, i czy był ABSOLUTNIE PEWIEN co do miejsca.  
Wreszcie się podniósł i zaczął przeszukiwać kolekcję płyt, którą trzymał w sklepie. Zdobył jeden z tych dziwnych, staroświeckich odtwarzaczy, które mogły odtwarzać zarówno stronę A, jak i B, ponieważ stały pionowo – znalazł go wieki temu w sklepie ze starzyzną, pokrytego kurzem i ledwie działającego, po czym naprawił samodzielnie w czasie tamtego roku u Bobby`ego. Dziś wieczorem zdecydował się na LEFTOVERTURE od KANSAS, skoro minęło już trochę czasu.  
Potrzebował całej swojej energii, by zmusić dłonie, aby przestały mu drżeć, kiedy Cas usiadł przed nim na stołku. Enochiańskie symbole wyraźnym, widmowym błękitem rysowały mu się na skórze. Dean urękawiczoną dłonią pogładził Casa po szyi i po barkach.  
\- To będzie bolało – wyszeptał. – Przepraszam.  
Cztery słowa, które powtarzał każdemu jednemu klientowi, za każdym razem, od czasu, gdy opuścił Nowy Orlean.  
Cas odwrócił głowę na tyle, by spojrzeć na Deana kątem oka. Miał łagodny wyraz twarzy.  
\- W porządku, Dean – powiedział miękko. – Wierzę w ciebie.  
Sześć słów, których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał.  
Sześć słów, które wstrząsnęły posadami jego życia, zatrzęsły nim wystarczająco mocno, by usunąć gruz, na tyle, by wszystko wreszcie trafiło na swoje miejsce.  
Pistolet brzęczał mu w dłoni i pierwsza linia wyszła mu czyściej niż kiedykolwiek, ciemna i wyraźna. Cas był całkowicie odprężony i, och, to czyniło cuda z nerwami Deana. Czuł, jak dłoń Casa ślizga mu się po kolanie, i żałował, że nie mógł mu się bliżej przycisnąć do pleców; czuł pod palcami, jak Cas mruczy razem z CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON.  
Dean zatracił się w rytmie tuszu, sztuki i muzyki i rozmyślał o drodze, którą do tej pory przebył.  
Nigdy nie lubił idei przeznaczenia i predestynacji. Był całkiem sporym fanem podejścia Rób, Co Chcesz, i, szczerze mówiąc, to DZIAŁAŁO. Nigdy nie próbował iść jakąś wymyśloną, układającą się przed nim ścieżką – zawsze po prostu robił to, co było najlepsze dla Sama, najlepsze dla nich i, czasami, co było najlepsze dla NIEGO. Gdyby nie dokonywał gównianych wyborów (dobra, to był miecz obosieczny – większość tych wyborów oznaczała gówno dla niego i lepsze życie dla Sama, więc niczego nie żałował), to niczego by się nie nauczył.  
Życie DŁUGO było dla niego trudne. Ten zawód zmienił je tak bardzo, na gorsze, na lepsze, a teraz na najlepsze – dowód na to, jak, szczerze mówiąc, niesamowite to życie było, siedział, żył i oddychał mu pod palcami, i prosił Deana o tę potężną, niewiarygodną rzecz, i DEAN MÓGŁ GO USZCZĘŚLIWIĆ. Dean mógł dać Casowi to, czego tamten pragnął, i mógł Casa uszczęśliwić.  
Gdyby nie przecierpiał Alastaira, gdyby nie żył z dala od Sama przez cztery lata, gdyby nie spotkał Crowleya i Gabriela i nie otwarł tego sklepu, to nigdy nie byłby w stanie przejść ponad tym cierpieniem, nigdy by nie wytatuował Sama i nie byłby w stanie poprawić swojej techniki czy zbliżyć się do Harvelle`ów (wliczając w to Asha, który praktycznie był jednym z nich). I nigdy nie spotkałby Casa. Czy… zadurzył się w nim. ZADURZYŁ SIĘ W NIM, pomyślał Dean znowu, tym razem stanowczo, ponieważ było dopuszczalne, neutralne zdanie, omijające całą masę uczuć – czyli czegoś, z czym jeszcze nie był gotów się zmierzyć. Nie zmieniłby nic, jeśli to by znaczyło, że nie spotkałby Casa.  
Sama myśl o życiu bez Casa była niczym cios w brzuch, i do tego tak przerażająco zimna, że Dean natychmiast ją od siebie odsunął i zamiast tego skoncentrował się na cieple pod swoimi palcami oraz stałym rytmie oddechu Casa.  
\- Cas?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Dziękuję – wymruczał Dean ledwo słyszalnie i usłyszał, że głos mu się lekko załamał. W odpowiedzi uścisk dłoni na jego kolanie przybrał na sile.

 

Tatuaż Casa zagoił się pięknie, nie, żeby Dean się pysznił. Wzór wyglądał na nim wspaniale i Dean czuł dumę za każdym razem, kiedy miał okazję go pogładzić, bo chociaż myśl o swoim znaku na skórze Casa wciąż była przerażająca, to, jeśli miałby być szczery wobec siebie, lubił wiedzieć, że był częścią Casa. W ABSOLUTNIE NIEDZIEWCZĘCY SPOSÓB.  
Interes Deana kwitł. Od czasu wystawy, jak mawiał Ash, ilość wejść na ich stronę/bloga znacząco się zwiększyła, zaś Dean dostawał przynajmniej jednego maila dziennie z prośbą o konsultację. Lista oczekujących zaczęła przeskakiwać już na następny rok. Według Asha, jego imię cieszyło się sporą sławą w środowisku (co go, kurwa, wprawiło w osłupienie), a kiedy z rozmarzeniem wspomniał o tym Casowi, Cas powiedział mu, że oczywiście, iż robił się rozpoznawalny, oczywiście, że na to zasługiwał.  
Sam i Cas denerwowali się coraz bardziej, kiedy nadciągały ferie wiosenne, ale wtedy Sam zasugerował spędzenie tych dwóch tygodni w Południowej Dakocie u Bobby`ego i Dean potrzebował wszystkich swoich sił, aby faktycznie poczekać, aż Sam i Cas skończą w ten ostatni dzień, zamiast zerwać się w chwili, w której Sam powiedział HEJ, ODWIEDŹMY BOBBY`EGO.  
Minęły niemal wieki, od kiedy ostatnio Dean odwiedził Południową Dakotę (było to wtedy, kiedy Sam skończył szkołę średnią – nie zamierzał tego przegapić za żadne skarby świata) i JECHAŁ, zabierając swoją dziecinkę w podróż przez kraj, przez ciągnące się milami pustkowia i spękane drogi, i już się trząsł na myśl o wyjeździe. O PANIE, URODZIŁEM SIĘ WŁÓCZĘGĄ, przyszło mu do głowy, tak, jak śpiewali to Allman Brothers. Dean zawsze robił się nerwowy, jeśli przynajmniej dwa razy w miesiącu nie robił sobie co najmniej czterogodzinnej przejażdżki, więc widok na całodobową podróż na trasie tysiąca mil do Bobby`ego był niczym raj na kółkach.  
Cas i Gabriel natychmiast zapalili się do pomysłu, gdy Sam im o tym powiedział; Cas się wręcz zaczął ŚLINIĆ na myśl o podróży do takiego regionu dialektycznego, w którym nigdy nie był, a Dean był naprawdę podekscytowany, ponieważ nie tylko ruszał w podróż, ruszał w podróż, by zobaczyć Bobby`ego, i ruszał w nią z Samem, Casem i Gabe`em.   
Co dziwne, kiedy pakowali wszystko do Impali, Dean przypomniał sobie, co mu Sam powiedział w dzień jego urodzin, całe te miesiące temu – że Bobby naprawdę myślał w czasie świąt, iż między nim a Casem COŚ było. Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat BOBBY. Gburowaty, stąpający pewnie po ziemi, rozsądny Bobby odciągnął Deana na bok i zasadniczo rzecz biorąc kazał mu trzymać Casa przy sobie.  
Cóż, zastosował się do tej rady jak cholera.  
Zaplanowali postój na noc w Chicago i wyjechali w deszczowy sobotni ranek; Dean, obserwując, jak widok za oknem zmienia się z miejskiego na wiejski, potem znowu miejski, potem podmiejski i wreszcie farmerski, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki był absolutnie i niewiarygodnie SZCZĘŚLIWY.  
Wciąż był przerażony – Boże, był przerażony tym, co to oznaczało, i tym, co czuł – ale z Casem wszystko było tak właściwe, jak nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzało; Cas zburzył jego ostrożnie budowane ściany, jakby nigdy nie istniały, widział całą jego wewnętrzną brzydotę i ZOSTAWAŁ, nie pomimo wszystko, ale właśnie dlatego, stał się częścią jego rodziny, ponieważ chciał nią być, a nie dlatego, że się w niej urodził. To było przerażające.  
Wciąż był przerażony, ale kiedy byli już 9 godzin w trasie do Bobby`ego – z radia dolatywały słowa a gathering of angels appeared above my head, they sang to me a song of hope and this is what they said, Dean spojrzał w tylnym lusterku na Sama i Gabriela, rozwalonych i śpiących jak kamień, spojrzał na Casa, opierającego głowę o okno od strony pasażera i luźno splatającego dłoń z jego palcami, i pomyślał, że dobrze było być przerażonym.

 

EPILOG  
(sześć lat później)

\- Naprawdę, Castiel, tak się cieszę z twojego powodu – powiedziała Kathleen z chwiejnym uśmiechem i oczami lśniącymi od łez. – To jest wspaniałe.  
Cas musiał walczyć z tym, by się nie zacząć szczerzyć.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Muszę jednak iść do swojego biura, więc pozwól, że cię przeproszę.  
\- Tak, oczywiście – powiedziała i siąknęła nosem, po czym objęła go szybko. Castiel poprawił torbę i ruszył korytarzem, gdzie stało się oczywiste, że Raul już podzielił się nowiną dosłownie z KAŻDYM, bo chyba cztery razy usłyszał „Gratulacje, profesorze Milton!”.  
Dotarł wreszcie do swojego biura, zrzucił płaszcz i powiesił go na oparciu krzesła. Ledwo miał czas, by zrobić łyka kawy, kiedy wpadł do środka jego własny magistrant w przekrzywionych okularach.  
\- To prawda? – wyrzucił z siebie, praktycznie TRZĘSĄC się z podekscytowania. – No dalej, profesorze, czy wszyscy mnie nabierają, czy też to prawda?  
W odpowiedzi Castiel uniósł lewą dłoń, gdzie na palcu serdecznym widniała szeroka srebrna obrączka.


End file.
